Alpha y Omega La Fuerza del Lobo
by Striker-Danger
Summary: Hola,Hola ! :D aquí Striker Danger con la primera historia Nota:TODO ESTO LO VI EN UN SUEÑO. unas horas después del final de alpha y omega kate y humphrey se van a casar sin embargo a Tony sigue sin agradarle la idea de alphas y omegas juntos a si que ha ideado un plan secretoen el que los efectos serian terribles para todos y para Humphrey quien es elúnico que puede detenerlo
1. Capítulo 1: el comienzo

**Capitulo 1: El Comienzo**

 **Bueno esta es una de mis primeras historias :D espero que la disfruten! :D (NOTA: Kate, Humphrey, Garth, Lili y todos los personajes de Alpha and Omega son propiedad de LIONSGATE).**

 **Esta historia empieza desde el final de la primeras película de Alpha and omega osea después del ultimo aullido recuerdan?..si no les invito a ver la película antes de leer ...bueno..Empezamos? .**

 **PoV kate**

( **nota rápida..es punto de vista de cada uno para el que no entienda y sea nuevo)**

Kate:*estaba terminando de aullar junto al lobo que siempre ame...Humphrey * te amo mucho mi omega

Humprey: y yo a ti mi alpha hermosa..

kate:*ambos compartimos un beso antes de que nos diéramos cuenta que todos nos estaban viendo*

Humphrey: *me sonroje un poco al ver que todos nos estaban viendo*

kate:*vi a mis padres que nos hicieron una pequeña señal de que querían hablar con nosotros y le dije dulcemente a Humphrey * amor..nos llaman

Humphrey:*asentí y ambos bajamos hasta ellos*

kate: mama, papa *los abrase con amor y les pregunte que querían*

Eve:quiero felicitarlos a ustedes dos

Winston:si en especial a ti Humphrey..gracias por proteger a mi hija esta tarde durante la estampida

Humprey: no fue nada...siempre la protegeré incluso con mi propia vida

Kate:*me sentí muy feliz por lo que digo y no pude aguantar a darle un beso rápido*aww..te amo Humphrey..eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

Humphrey :*me sorprendí un poco pero con gusto acepte el beso y le dije dulcemente* y yo a ti Kate..

Kate:*ambos nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos olvidando que mis padres estaban justo enfrente nuestro*

Eve:*moví mi pata enfrente de ellos para que reaccionaran*

Kate: oh..lo siento mama..*dije algo avergonzada *

Winston:el amor joven...recuerdas Eve

Eve: fueron los mejores momentos *le sonreí*

kate nos iban a decir algo mas?*les pregunte

Winston: si dime...como tu has confesado todo su amor y Humphrey también...cuando seria la boda

Kate:*quede en shock un momento y de inmediato le conteste muy nerviosa pero por dentro me sentía muy feliz al momento en que dijo eso* bueno..pues... *vi a Humprey que estaba igual de impactado*

Humphrey: bueno...kate y yo tendríamos que hablar lo..*le dije nerviosamente*

kate: que te parece en unas..5 semanas? *le pregunte*

Humphrey *asentí y rápidamente le dije* entonces...nos casaremos en unas semanas*accidentalmente lo dije en voz alta haciendo que todos escucharan

Kate: *de inmediato se escucharon unos aplausos y aullidos de felicidad por lo que me puse aun mas nerviosa*

Winston: entonces serán en 5 semanas *les dije muy feliz *

Eve:*le dije con algunas lagrimas de felicidad a mi hija* no puedo esperar a que mi pequeña hija por fin se valla a casar

Kate: *abrase a mis padres y empezamos a hablar de lo que nos había pasado durante el viaje debido a que estaban interesados en saber que paso hasta que poco a poco se fueron retirando lobos y lobas a sus cuevas para dormir un poco*

Humphrey: *ya era muy tarde di un pequeño bostezo antes de despedirme de los padres de kate*

Kate *todos se fueron y solo quedamos Humphrey y yo a solas*bueno...5 semanas..le dije

Humphrey: si...*le dije algo nervioso*

Kate:¿pasa algo?*lo mire confundida notando que estaba algo nervioso*

Humphrey:..no...nada

Kate:*lo mire por un momento algo pensativa y le dije* puedes decirme lo que sea...somos una pareja

Humphrey: enserio..no es nada *le sonreí y le di una dulce lamida*

Kate:*Bostece un poco y antes de irme le di un beso * esta bien..hasta mañana omega..*le dije con un tono amoroso*

Humphrey: hasta mañana

Kate :*me fui caminando a la cueva de mis padres moviendo mi cola debido a que solo podía pensar en lo que dijo y en lo que pasara después de 5 semanas pero por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar que era lo que tenia Humphrey*

 **PoV Humphrey**

Humphrey:*vi como kate se iba y desaparecía entre los arbustos* bueno...5 semanas...*empece a caminar hacia el rió debido a que tenia mucha sed. durante el camino empece a pensar sobre lo que habían dicho*...5 semanas para mi boda..dios...*no podía estar mas nervioso...quería que todo fuera perfecto pero..tenia miedo en que algo pasara..en eso no me di cuenta por estar metido en mis pensamientos y choque contra Garth*

Garth: auch oye que te pasa?!* le grite al lobo con el que me había tropezado pero al momento de fijarme bien vi que era Humphrey*

Homphrey: lo siento garth..estaba pensando * me disculpe*

Garth: disculpa por haberte gritado...igual..estaba pensando...*también me disculpe*

Humphrey :sobre que?

Garth: mi padre...todavía no se acomoda a la idea que alphas y omegas puedan estar juntos

Humphrey entiendo *suspire*

Garth y a ti coyote? *le pregunte*

Humphrey: ya te dije que no me llames así*le dije algo molesto

garth :lo siento..no pude evitarlo *le sonreí*

Humphrey *no pude evitar sonreír y le dije* pues..kate y yo hemos estado hablando y..bueno nos vamos a casar..

Garth: eso es fantástico pero...que ay de malo con eso? le pregunte

Humphrey :nada..es solo..que..no quiero que algo salga mal...quiero que todo este perfecto..kate ha esperado esto toda su vida y no quiero que ocurra algo malo en nuestro día especial*le dije con determinación*

Garth entiendo...

Humphrey:..bueno...voy al rió ¿me acompañas? *le pregunte*

Garth: no...ahorita iba hacia la cueva de Winston y Eve a ver si ahí estaba Lili..me dijo que quería hablar con migo de algo..no me dijo si era importante..

Humphrey: esta bien..bueno nos vemos gas *me reí un poco y seguí caminando*

Garth: adiós coyote *seguí mi camino riéndome un poco*

Humphrey :*después de algunos minutos llegue al rió y me pude a descansar una hora...pero antes de que me fuera escuche un grito no muy lejos por la cascada* que fue eso... *de inmediato empece a correr hacia el grito para ayudar si había necesidad*... espero que no sea kate *dije algo asustado mientas corría*

 **POV Garth(después de que se despidiera de Humphrey durante su camino)**

Garth:*seguía caminando mientras pensaba en como ayudar a mi amigo Humphrey era algo molesto pero una vez que lo conosi mejor esta tarde antes del aullido creo..que llegaremos a ser mejores amigos*

*en lo que Garth estaba en sus pensamientos una sombra negra estaba asechando el lugar cuando vio a Gath y sonrió*

?: creo que encontré al indicado..* dijo una voz oscura,fría y llena de odio cuando Garth paso por ahí*

Garth:* escuche algo que se movió por unos arbustos haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos* ¡¿quien esta ahí?! *grite y me puse en posición de defensa esperando por un momento*

?:*me quede mirándolo un momento escondido sonriendo malvadamente*

Garth:*me acerque con mucho cuidado para ver que era cuando salte hacia el arbusto para darme cuenta que unas ardillas estaban detrás de el * solo eso? *me pregunte incrédulo mientras veía como las ardillas salían corriendo * menos mal..estoy cerca de llegar *dije cuando mire el lugar detalladamente *

?: *estuve siguiendo al lobo hasta llegar a un punto en el que nadie podría oír o escuchar*

Garth:* estaba a punto de llegar pero se me ocurrió llevarle unas flores a si que camine rápidamente hacia un punto profundo el el bosque para recoger unas flores * creo que con estas bastaran..* cuando iba de regreso sentí unos escalofríos que nunca pude haber imaginado* Wow hace mucho frío...* dije temblando mientras seguía mi camino pero antes de que pudiera avanzar algo me sujeto de la cara y me inmovilizo contra un árbol trate de pedir ayuda pero era imposible hasta que todo se puso negro*

 **PoV Lily (poco después de lo ocurrido de Garth)**

Lily:*salí a buscar a Garth ya había tardado en llegar * donde estará *me pregunte mientras iba directo a un campo de flores que me agradaba mucho que estaba algo profundo en el bosque* hmm...me pregunto donde *sentí que alguien me tapo la boca antes de terminar de hablar. Grite e iba a empezar a correr pero cuando vi detalladamente vi que era Garth*

Garth: sorpresa... *le sonreí*

Lily: Garth casi me matas del susto *le grite muy molesta*

Garth: lo siento...trataba de ser igual de divertido como tu eres..*suspire*

Lily: *me sentí algo mal debido a que el estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por divertirse al igual que yo*descuida...no lo vuelvas a hacer mejor déjame enseñarte ¿si? *le pregunte

Garth:*estaba muy arrepentido por mi broma lo único que hice fue asentir*

Lily :*animo le dije dándole un beso*

Garth: *con gusto acepte el beso*

Lili :*por alguna razón este beso no se sentía como los que me daba esta tarde sentí que era otro y me separe de inmediato *

Garth:* la vi y le dije con preocupación*¿ pasa algo?

Lily: *negué rápidamente y le dije* es que tardaste un poco

Garth: lo siento me desvié un poco para darte esto.. *le di un pequeño ramo de flores*

Lily *los tome y le di una dulce lamida agradeciéndole*

Garth: bueno ...y que era lo que me tenias que decir* le dije un poco impaciente*

Lily:*me puse una flor como lo hacia kate y le dije rápidamente* sígueme

Garth:*asentí y la seguí*

Lily: *caminamos unos minutos hasta llegar cerca del borde dela cascada* aquí es *le dije con entusiasmo*

Garth:*no podía estar mas feliz desde aquí nadie podría escuchar ni ver nada todo parecía estar a mi favor.*

 **CHAN,CHAN,CHAAAAAAAAAAN! ¿ que paso con Garth? ¿que habrá escuchado Humphrey?,? que sera esa presencia que ataco a Garth? , ¿que le habrá echo? y ¡que pasara con Lily?**

 **aquí el primer capitulo de esa nueva historia...espero poder subir el próximo dentro de poco gracias por leer recuerda que puedes dejar aquí comentarios, dudas, ideas nuevas, entre otras cosas. Hasta la aproxima dragones y lobos.**

 **Los invito también a pasar a leer las historias de mis amigos**

 **"Mateoro 16" y "alpha and omega's"**

 **¡Gracias y nos vemos! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Problemas

**Y...muy buenas dragones y lobos como están? :D lamento tardar pero tuve unos pequeños problemas esta semana por lo cual no pude subir mas capítulos y enserio agradezco mucho sus comentarios y siempre los voy a leer**

 **ahora..**

 **1.- Werewolf Mexico gracias por dejar tu comentario y nope no es un fantasma ..es algo mucho peor ...no daré detalles de el hasta mucho después.**

 **2.- Super-Om3g4 gracias por leer y te aseguro que si sera larga.**

 **bueno ahora lamento si el capítulo pasado fue muy corto..apenas empiezo a si que no desesperen porque el lunes seguramente subiré otro capítulo.**

 **bueno ...este capítulo ha sido muy difícil para mi escribirlo debido a que tuve que darle forma a parte del contenido debido a que esta parte del sueño fue algo ..Extraña a si que ..nada**

 **¿Empezamos? :D**

 **PoV Lily**

Lily:*camine hacia un arbusto cercano donde tenía algo que apreciaba mucho y lo estaba guardando para dárselo a aquel lobo que fuera mi pareja ideal * donde esta...

Garth:*veía a Lily que estaba buscando algo en ese arbusto * podría hacerlo ya..*pensé por mi mente pero ese no era el plan al menos no por ahora *

Lily: aquí esta *dije emocionada escondiendo un poco lo que le iba a entregar a garth y camine hacia el*

Garth: Lily... ¿qué tienes ahí? *le pregunte con mucha curiosidad*

Lily: umm…nada solo...algo muy preciado para mi que quiero que tú lo tengas...* le mostré un collar que tenía 1 pedazo de madera en forma de corazón pintado de un azul cielo *

Garth: ¿enserio? *lo tome y me quede viéndolo* muchas gracias Lily es muy lindo

Lily: *moví mi cola y le sonreí pero algo me decía que algo malo iba a pasar por lo que retrocedí un poco*

Garth: hoy es mi día de suerte... *pensé e inmediatamente solté el collar y lo pise fuertemente haciendo que se rompiera* y... ¿que querías lograr con eso? *le dije fríamente*

Lily: * vi con mucha tristeza lo que hizo y sentí un gran vació y un gran dolor en mi corazón * g-garth... ¿p-por qué lo hiciste? *le dije con mucha tristeza y algunas lágrimas en los ojos*

Garth: Contesta omega*le grite*

Lily: *retrocedí muy asustada y con lágrimas escurriendo por mi cara* s-solo...pensé...que

Garth: ¡¿pensaste que?!

Lily:*retrocedí hasta que choque contra un tronco de un árbol muy cercano a la orilla* garth...t-tú no eres así *le dije nerviosamente*

Garth: *me acerque a ella y le dije fríamente * ¿no vas a responder? soy un alpha y tengo el poder ¡aquí! *le gruñí *

Lily:*cuando escuche eso sabia que no era el garth que amaba algo le había pasado*

Garth * me acerque más a ella haciendo que ella estuviera en la orilla * Dime o ya verás...

Lily:*estaba muy asustada estaba a muy pocos centímetros de caer no quería morir ahí por lo que di un grito muy fuerte pidiendo ayuda esperando a que alguien me ayudara*

 **PoV Humphrey.**

Humphrey: *llegue a donde escuche el grito y no podía creer lo que veía* ¿¡garth amenazando a Lily?! no podía creerlo

Garth: si no vas a contestar prepárate para tu castigo *me acerque más a ella*

Humphrey:* salte hacia garth y lo empuje contra un árbol cercano haciendo que se estrellara Déjala en paz *le grite *

Lily: *no podía creerlo pero estaba feliz de ver a Humphrey*

Garth: *sentí el empujón que me dio y solo escuche un golpe en seco*

Humphrey: ¿estás bien? *le pregunte con mucha preocupación a Lily al verla asi*

Lily: *solo pude asentir y darle las gracias*

Garth: *reaccione y vi al coyote ayudando a Lily* y tu qué haces aquí omega*le grite muy molesto mientras me ponía en posición de ataque*

Humphrey:* vi a garth ponerse en posición por lo que hice lo ismo *

Lily:*camine rápidamente hacia mi collar y tome las partes que estaban rotas* por qué garth…*susurre con algunas lágrimas en los ojos*

Humphrey: Lily...vete *le ordene*

Lily: *asentí y me fui corriendo a esconderme*

Garth:*todos los omegas son iguales…todos unos cobardes *le grite

Humphrey: cállate *le gruñí y ambos empezamos a caminar lentamente preparándonos para atacar*

Garth: ¿enserio planeas atacarme? tu…un omega débil? *me burle*

Humphrey: garth que te paso...

garth: nada ahora hazte a un lado *le ordene*

Humphrey:*seguí en la misma posición sin hacerme a un lado*

Garth: desobedeciendo a un alpha?...bien sufre las consecuencias

Humphrey: *le gruñí y lo mire fijamente*

Garth:*rápidamente salte hacia él y lo golpe tan fuerte en la cara haciéndolo caer*

Humphrey:*caí con un gran dolor pulsante en mi cara pero me levante rápidamente* no quiero pelear con tigo *le dije adolorido

Garth: entonces hazte a un lado

Humphrey: no *le dije con firmeza*

garth :con que eso quieres…

Humphrey:* vi como garth iba a atacarme de nuevo pero antes que me diera otro golpe le di un rasguño en la cara haciendo que sangrara*

Garth: ahh... ¡infeliz!*le grite mientras me cubría el ojo derecho con algo de sangre*

Humphrey: tu te lo buscaste

garth *retrocedí y rápidamente llame a scar y garra*

Humphrey: vi como de los arbustos salieron scar y garra e inmediatamente retrocedí lentamente *

Garth: mátenlo *les ordene*

Scar: será un placer

Humphrey:*salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude*

Garra: salimos a perseguirlo lo mas rápido que podíamos sin embargo el era un poco mas veloz que nosotros*

Humphrey: maldición...*seguía corriendo mientras veía como casi me alcanzaban *

 **PoV Garth**

Garth *tenía mi pata sobre mi ojo para evitar que perdiera mas sangre * ese omegas me las pagara *dije mientras veía como se alejaba con scar y garra detrás de el en eso escuche a alguien llegar* quien eres tú?!

Ana: estaba con garra y scar cuando los llamaste…ahora déjame revisar ese ojo (Ana es una loba de pelaje rojo con vientre de color dorado)

Garth: estoy bien... *gruñí ligeramente*

Ana: voy a revisarte quieras o no... *le quite la pata de su cara con algo de dificultad y pude ver mejor su herida*

Garth:*gruñí de dolor sentía que me ardía *

Ana: menos mal…no vas a perder el ojo *le dije mientras lo revisaba*

Garth: bien...así podre ver la cara de sufrimiento cuando vea a ese omega *gruñí*

Ana: *le puse un vendaje improvisado para que no perdiera mas sangre* ahora sígueme...

Garth: para que*le pregunte algo molesto *

ana: puedo curarte mejor en mi cueva * le dije seriamente*

Garth: *solo asentí y la seguí. *Que estará pasando con el omega *me pregunte a mi mismo mientras la seguia.*

 **PoV Humphrey**

Humphrey: *Después de varios minutos corriendo logre esconderme en unas cueva debido a que era de noche pero en cualquier momento iría a amanecer* ahora que... *susurre mientras me acomodaba* debería decir lo que paso...*dije mientras me acomodaba para dormir debido a que fue una noche larga*

 **PoV Winston**

 **(a la mañana siguiente)**

Winston: *Me desperté al sentir los rayos de sol en mi cara y mire a Eve que estaba profundamente dormida a si que decidí dejarla dormir un rato mas* bueno a empezar el día.. *dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor pero note que Lily no estaba en ese momento iba a despertar a eve pero escuche a hutch que me llamaba así que camine a la entrada para hablar con hutch * buenos días hutch *lo salude*

Hutch: buenos días *le dije con respeto*

Winston: ¿pasa algo?* le pregunte debido a que el solo se presentaba aquí si había alguna noticia importante*

Hutch: es Tony quiere hablar con usted...dice que es de suma importancia

Winston: *me quede en silencio por un momento* que querrá ahora...*dije pensativamente * acompáñame hutch *camine con el hacia la zona central de la manada*

*Tony:*vi a Winston y a hutch que estaban llegando y me acerque a ellos* Winston...

Winston: Tony...*Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y hable*ocurre algo viejo amigo?

Tony: no...Nada...excepto que uno de tus omegas ataco a mi hijo y por su culpa casi pierde el ojo

Winston:* me quede callado no podía creer lo que escuchaba* estas seguro*le pregunte incrédulo*

Tony: acaso ves que me estoy riendo *le pregunte*

Winston: un omega jamás pudo haber echo eso...

Tony: qué tal si le dices eso a Humphrey...

Winston: *me quede en shock un momento Humphrey...Garth...nada tenía sentido* el nunca le haría daño a nadie...

Tony: entonces dime... por qué lo ataco?

Winston: garth no estará mintiendo?

Tony. :No...hoy por la mañana recibí la confirmación del ataque por garra y scar...ellos vieron todo

Winston: es imposible que esto..* fui interrumpido por Tony*

Tony: te dije que esto de alphas con omegas era una mala idea

Winston: esto no tiene nada que ver

Tony: a ¿no?...entonces porque tu hija menor también estuvo presente?

Winston:* me quede en shock cuando dijo eso no podía creer lo que escuchaba*

Tony: detectaron también su olor pero solo vieron cuando se fue corriendo

Winston: acaso..crees..que..

Tony: si...el lo ataco para poder estar con ella

Winston: *no podía creerlo el y mi hija menor le hicieron daño a garth*

Tony :que vas a hacer ahora Winston*le pregunte mientras me iba de regreso a mi cueva*

Winston: no lo se..*dije en mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que había pasado *

Hutch: vi a Winston que no podía dejar de pensar y le pregunte* señor...puedo hacer algo

Winston: búscalos...y tráelos...

hutch : *me quede viéndolo un momento si necesitaba algo mas*

Winston: ahora *le dije fuertemente mientras seguía tratando de procesar todo*

Hutch: salí corriendo en busca de candu y los otros para poder buscarlos mejor

Winston:* vi cómo se iba y susurre* el no es así...

 **PoV Humphrey**

Humphrey: *después de algunas horas me desperté con un terrible dolor en la cara que me impedía moverme mucho* rayos...como duele...*dije adolorido mientras caminaba hacia un árbol y en ese momento recordé algo* tengo que ir por Lily...*trate de correr pero me era muy difícil debido al dolor que me hacía sentir cada vez peor. Después de algunos minutos buscándola detecte su olor y lo seguí* donde estas...*dije cansado *

Lily:*desperté cuando sentí los rayos del sol en mi cara y me estire pero perdí un poco el equilibrio y caí debido a que me había refugiado en un árbol* auch... donde estoy..* Me pregunte cuando vi a Humphrey*

Humphrey:* escuche que algo callo detrás de mí y afortunadamente era Lily y rápidamente me acerque para ayudarla* Lily estas bien*le pregunte con algo de preocupación por el golpe que recibió*

Lily: sí… solo algo adolorida * cando mire a Humphrey detenidamente me di cuenta que tenía parte de la cara morada y le pregunte con preocupación* ¿que fue lo que te hizo?

Humphrey: descuida...no es nada...

Lily: te tienen que atender ese golpe ahora mismo

Humphrey: no...lo primero es hablar con tu padre sobre lo que paso a noche *le dije con determinación*

Lily: *cuando dijo eso me hizo recordar esa noche me hacía sentir terrible por todo lo que paso y empecé sentir que las lágrimas caían por mi cara*

Humphrey: * vi que estaba empezando a llorar a si que le limpie sus lágrimas la abrase y le dije suavemente* tranquila...no estás sola...tranquila..*la estuve apapachando hasta que se calmó * ¿mejor? *le pregunte*

Lily:* solo asentí y tome los pedazos que quedaban del collar que los tenia junto a mi*

Humphrey: vamos *ambos empezamos a caminar hasta que vimos a candu *

Candu: *Cuando los vi di un aullido llamando a hutch y los otros para que vinieran *

Humphrey: *iba a saludarlo hasta que vi que aulló y solo retrocedí*

Lily: que pasa ¿porque llama a los demás? no somos desconocidos

Humphrey: no lo se...pero no pienso averiguarlo... *iba a retroceder hasta que vi que varios lobos nos empezaron a rodear

Lily: oh… no

 **chan...chan...chaaaaaaannn! He aquí el segundo capitulo... pero la duda es**

 **¿que pasara con Humphrey y Lily?¿que pensara Kate sobre esto?**

 **¿Por qué garth está actuando así?**

 **se fue fue algo..** **fuerte** **este capitulo pero fue muy** **difícil** **para mi escribirlo por** **que** **por lo general no hago historias** **así** **a si que espero que les haya parecido un ben capitulo a si que pues..nada**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias aquí debajo y gracias por leer hasta la próxima dragones del lobo :D**


	3. Chapter 3: El Juicio

**Y... Muy buenas lobos y dragones Cómo están? :D aquí esta el tercer capítulo de esta historia a si que...nada...empezamos?**

 **PoV Candu**

Candu:*cuando vi que todos los lobos los habían rodeado me acerque cuidadosamente a los dos* Humphrey...Lily...Winston quiere verlos ahora...

Humphrey: ¿de acuerdo pero...por qué tantos lobos para llevarnos hasta él? *me puse en posición de defensa*

Candu: bien...pues.. * iba a hablar pero hutch me interrumpió*

hutch : Humphrey…solo recibimos ordenes...

Candu: *vi a hutch algo confundido pero él me hizo una seña para que le siguiera la corriente* bien...ahora...Lily ira con hutch adelante pero tu...iras emm...¿cómo decirlo?

Humphrey: ¿¡como prisionero'!* le gruñi*

Candu : es una manera fea de decirlo ...pero si...

Humphrey iré…pero ¡no de esa manera!

Candu: vamos no lo hagas difícil... ¿quieres?

Humphrey: *negué con la cabeza*

Candu:...Bien... si así lo quieres…* vi a hutch un momento para que me diera permiso de usar un poco de fuerza*

hutch :*solo asentí *Lily...ven para acá..

Lily: *solo asentí y camine hacia el*

Humphrey: *vi como Lily camino hacia hutch pero no baje la guardia*

Candu: * camine hacia Humphrey lentamente y me acerque a el* ¿listo para ir?

Humphrey: *solo pude gruñir*

Candu:* retrocedí un poco e inmediatamente vi a uno de nuestros lobos que estaba a punto de atacarlo pero le hice una señal para que no lo hiciera. Al menos no todavía* tranquilo... ¿si? *intente razonar con Humphrey*

Humphrey:* suspire en derrota y asentí no quería más problemas*

Candu:* les hice una seña para que todos los lobos se pusieran alrededor de Humphrey* hutch…estamos listos *le dije después de ponerme en posición enfrente de Humphrey para llevarlo con Winston*

Hutch *solo asentí y empezamos a caminar*

Lily: ¿enserio esas fueron las ordenes?...llevarlo como…prisionero

Hutch:*le susurre* solo tomo...mis precauciones...

Candu:* seguimos caminando pero por el camino nos topamos a varios lobos de la manada de Tony que veían fijamente a Humphrey. Hubo algunos que le lanzaron vallas y otros le gritaban por lo que tuve que ordenar que cubrieran a Humphrey * valla que si tienes publico.. * le dije*

Humphrey: *suspire y le dije* lo sé...

Candu : * susurré* pero...por qué...que hiciste tú?..* seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la cueva de Winston solo esperaba que no estuviera Eve* bien... llegamos

hutch: voy hablar con Winston…les diré cuando pasar..

Candu: *solo asentí y volteé para mirar a Humphrey* wow...* cuando mire detrás de el había una multitud de lobos de la manada de Tony y habían otros de nuestra manada que se preguntaban por que Humphrey estaba así* estas bien...*le pregunte al verlo tan apagado*

Humphrey: si..Tranquilo...*suspire* estoy bien

Candu: *iba a decir algo pero escuche a hutch por lo que me hice a un lado*

Hutch: ya puedes pasar...

candu :*vi como Humphrey camino y entro a la cueva* suerte amigo..* susurre*

 **PoV Winston**

Winston:* vi a Humphrey entrar a mi cueva por lo que lo iba a saludar pero me quede callado porque lo note muy apagado*

Humphrey: quería verme * le pregunte con respeto*

Winston: así es...siéntate hijo..

Humphrey:*me senté y agache un poco mi cabeza*

Winston: me llegaron informes hoy por la mañana que heriste a un alpha...pero uno en específico...y que huiste con mi hija menor lejos...sabes a lo que me refiero* le dije mientras caminaba alrededor de el*

Humphrey: *al escuchar eso gruñí un poco y le dije* yo hice eso por una causa...y fue ayudar a su hija debido…* fui interrumpido por Eve*

Eve: escúchame bien...no quiero que mientas si no quieres que se ponga mal para ti * lo amenacé*

Winston:* vi como eve reacciono y la tranquilice no sabía a qué grado podía llegar ella en esta situación*déjalo hablar...que diga lo que paso

Eve:* solo gruñí y lo deje hablar*

Winston: me decías...

Humphrey: yo no escape con ella y yo no lo ataque por que si...todo tiene una explicación..

Winston: adelante...* escuche con mucha atención a lo que dijo por lo que me alivie al saber que Humphrey en realidad había protegido a mi hija pero aun tenia mis dudas* bien...si lo que dices es verdad...puedes irte pero con un perfil bajo * le dije seriamente*

Humphrey: eso es todo se…* fui interrumpido por Tony que estaba llegando en la entrada de la cueva*

Tony: ¿¡enserio después de lo que le hizo a mi hijo lo vas a dejar ir?!

Winston: valla sorpresa...dime…escuchaste lo que dijo

Tony: escuche lo que tenía que escuchar...está claro que el miente

Winston: el único que miente eres tu...

Tony: claro...como yo ataque a tu hija...

Eve: *le gruñí por lo que dijo pero Winston me impidió atacarlo*

Winston: Garth estaba dañando a mi hija

Tony: claro…como ella tiene heridas..

Winston: *me quede callado un momento era cierto Lily no tenía heridas más que ese golpe que me dijo como se lo había hecho*

Tony: ahora dime...quien es el que miente..

Humphrey: *me levante muy molesto y le grite * ¿así?...entonces ¿¡porque tengo esto?! *le enseñe el golpe que había recibido por garth*

Winston:* me quedé asombrado por lo que garth le había echo sí que era un golpe muy fuerte. Como pudo seguir de pie sin caer desmayado*

Tony: está claro que esa fue por defensa por lo que le hiciste...

Humphrey:*solo le gruñí*

Winston:* esto se estaba poniendo de mal en peor por lo que los calme* silencio los dos...podemos resolver esto de alguna manera pero de esta no*

Tony: tienes razón...lo que hay que hacer es que Humphrey Se valla de la manada...

Winston:* me quede en silencio por lo que había dicho* ¿que se valla?...eso es algo muy extremo...¡ni que lo hubiera matado! * Le dije abogando por Humphrey*

Tony: no pero estuvo a punto de sacarle el ojo a mi hijo y romperle las costillas...eso es un intento de homicidio

Humphrey: me estaba defendiendo

Winston:...pero si te hubieras defendido...* fui interrumpido por eve*

Eve: tendrías mas golpes...tu estarías peor que el

Tony: mi hijo fue atacado y él es el único responsable

Winston:* me quede callado un momento mirando con decepción a Humphrey, eve y Tony. Tenía razón...garth fue el que estaba más lastimado...y Humphrey apenas si se lastimo*

Humphrey:*solo podía maldecir en mi mente todo lo que ocurría nadie estaba a favor a pesar de lo que dije no podía pensar en una solución sin meterme en problemas*

Winston:* me quede viendo a Humphrey en silencio pensando que hacer*

Tony: quieres que vuelva a pasar algo como esto...o lo vas a sacar de la manada de una vez por todas...

Winston: me quede pensativo por un momento en silencio hasta que tome una decisión*Humphrey...

 **¡Chan...Cahn...Chaaaaaannnn!**

 **Hasta aqui este capitulo... se que es corto pero tiene sus razonez..ahora**

 **1.-** **perdónenme de corazon pero crei haver subido este capitulo el lunes y al parecer no lo hice...perdonenme...no me peguen D:**

 **2.- No voy a poder subir el siguiente capitulo por la siguiente semana debido a que tengo algo que hacer muy importante a si que...deseenme suerte (si quieren :,v)**

 **3.-en el siguiente capitulo probablemente haya...un.. SALSEO :V (osea limon -.-) a si que..díganme en los comentarios si quieren que lo ponga o corto esa parte y no...no les voy a decir pervertidos o algo así -_- calmaos ...**

 **Bueno ahora..**

 **¿CUAL SERA LA DESICION DE WINSTON?**

 **Dejen aquí abajo en los comentarios lo que creen que va a decir o sus rumores.**

 **a si que...nada dejen sus comentarios,dudas y preguntas o ideas aquí abajo siempre los leo :D**

 **a si que..nada HASTA LA PRÓXIMA DRAGONES DEL LOBO :D**

 **no me peguen por no haberlo subido el lunes DX yo creí que si lo habia subido XC perdon**


	4. Chapter 4 una ultima noche juntos

**Y... Muy buenas lobos,lobas, dragones y dragonas... COMO ESTAN? :D Por fin... Despues de...disfrutar un poco mis vacaciones aqui esta el 4 capitulo de esta historia...ahora...**

 **1.- tuve varios problemas al escribirlo... Debido a Que cuando ya terminaba de escribirlo hubo un fallo de el internet y perdi todos los avances que tenia y..bueno... A escribirla otra vez QwQ**

 **2.- al parecer todos leen mi mente... -_- ya mejor aqui la termino... Por que ya saben todo...yo..yo ya Adios**

 *** se va*... Ok no XD... Pues si...va a haver una venganza pero no contra winston...**

 **3.- a ver...porfavor... Lean bien les dije Que ese capitulo era corto debido a Que tenia sus razones... Porfavor... Lean...**

 **4.-como todos son unos morbosos XD pues las votaciones quedaron 5-0 ganaron y aqui esta el primer SALSEO :0**

 **KATE x HUMPHREY**

 **Ojala les guste... ( if you know what i mean)**

 **5.- muchas gracias a** "Gleaming Shield" **enserio muchas gracias y Yo espero que asi sea**

 **A si que...pues...nada... Empezamos?**

 **PoV Humphrey**

Humphrey :*senti un gran temor por lo que fuera a decir. Debido a Que al parecer Tony havia ganado *

Winston: lo siento mucho pero...tienes que irte...

Humphrey :* senti un gran dolor dentro de mi. Sabia que ya no podría estar con lo por lo que havia pasado hace unos dias...era en vano... Ya no podría formar una familia con ella. Solo senti unas lagrimas caer por mi rostro *

Winston: lo siento pero..* no termine de hablar por que me interrumpio Tony *

Tony: desde ahora no quiero verte en mi territorio ni el de winston... O quedaras en graves problemas...

Humphrey: * le gruñi un poco. El y garth tenian toda la culpa. Me centre mucho en ese pensamiento que no note cuando se fue de la cueva*

Winston: * me asegure de Que Tony ya no estubiera cerca y me acerque a Humphrey * Humphrey... Escucha... No estaras fuera de la manada por siempre

Humphrey: al escuchar eso me senti feliz pero muy confundido * ¿a Que te refieres? * le pregunte con curiosidad*

Winston: Tony tienes varios puntos a su favor.. Pero... Algo no cuadra con el...escucha si logras darme alguna informacion de el o algo Dime inmediatamente y podras regresar a la manada en poco tiempo... Confio en ti...yo hare lo mismo por dentro de la manada... No me falles... Y ten mucho cuidado...

HUMPHREY :me sentia muy feliz al escuchar eso pero algo nervioso. Era como trabajar como un alpha... Apenas se cazar algo por mi cuenta. Pero no podia desepcionarlo * entiendo... Y tendre mucho cuidado... * le dije firmemente *

Winston: eso espero hijo... Confio en ti..pero no me falles si no tendra que ser para siempre

Humphrey: * Solo asenti y empece a caminar a la salida de la cueva pero me detuvo winston * señor?

Winston: te iras mañana temprano... Prepara tus cosas...

Humphrey: asenti y segui caminando* valla que fue larga la platica... * dije mientras caminaba y veia que estaba obscureciendo. Pero luego recorde * kate... Rayos... Como le explico esto...* dije nerviosamente. No quería verla triste y mucho menos ahora que Sabia que ibamos a casarnos... Rayos... * me meti tanto en mis pensamiento que choque contra una loba de pelaje dorado * ouch! Lo siento...

 **PoV Kate (durante los sucesos del juicio hasta ahora)**

kate :* me desperte muy tarde este dia. Lo supe por que al salir era medio dia. * valla que si fue una noche larga... * dije suspirando y recordando todo lo que havia pasado ayer. Fue maravilloso todo. Desde nuestra aventura en Idaho hasta la noche donde dimos nuestro primer y segundo aullido. Me queda recordando un Buen rato hasta que escuche a mi madre hablamre *

Eve: buenos dias cariño... Dormiste bien?

Kate: buenos dias mamá. Si gracias y tu?

Eve: bien * me acerque a mi hija y me sente a su lado* pasa algo?

Kate: no..Solo.. Recordaba...

Eve: sobre que?

Kate: sobre lo que haviamos pasado Humphrey y Yo...Me alegra mucho que no hayas intentado matarlo * sonrei un poco nerviosa *

Eve: es un Buen chico...

Kate: si que lo es...*suspire *

Eve: y...¿como te sientes respecto a tu boda? * le pregunte *

Kate :* me sorprendi mucho al escuchar eso y le dije nerviosamente * b-bien... Si...

Eve: que pasa? No te sientes tan convencida...

Kate: es una nueva experiencia para mi...estoy muy nerviosa y emosionada... Pero...

Eve: pero...?

Kate: mamá...como seria?... No Tengo mucha experiencia en esto..

Eve: el matrimonio... No es algo que te deba asustar... Si de verdad se aman... Podran formar una... Familia y enfrentar Cualquier problema juntos y vivir muy felices... Asi como tu padre y Yo...

Kate: pero.. No me asusta... Solo... Tengo nervios por lo que pase

Eve: Yo también tenia nervios... Pero con forme paso el tiempo eso se fue convirtiendo en alegria y felicidad...

Kate: * me sorprendio mucho que mi mamá diga eso. Siempre pense que tenia otra actitud y nunca pense que tuviera nervios *

Eve: animo hija... Cuando te desde cuenta Esos nervios se abran ido..* le sonrei

Kate: muchas gracias mamá * le sonrei y la abrace con mucho amor*

Eve: cambiando de tema... Estamos entrando en una temporada de mucho calor... Y experimentaras muchas cosas estos dias

Kate: como que?...* le pregunte*

Eve: tendras deseos que van mas alla de tu imaginacion..

Kate: y eso es malo? * le pregunte algo asustada *

Eve: no...es muy normal en nosotras... Pero como es tu primera vez..Cuando empieces a sentir o desear algo..no te asustes... Solo tranquilizate y ten cuidado...

Kate: entiendo... Pero... Cuidado de Que?

Eve: no Solo nosotras tenemos Esos deseos... También los machos tienen Esos deseos pero algunos no los pueden controlar...

Kate: tendre cuidado...

Eve: Cualquier cosa.. No te asustes y Dime si?

Kate * Solo asenti y empece a caminar * gracias mamá... Voy al lago

Eve: si ves a tu hermana dile que venga

Kate: si..* segui caminaba empece a pensar sobre lo que me dijo * deseos que van mas alla de mi imaginacion... No entiendo como que Podrian ser..* dije en mi mente y luego recorde * Humphrey podría tenerlos?... y si es asi como que Podrian ser?.. * era algo nuevo para mi. Era mi primera temporada de caminaba me di cuenta que nadie estaba haciendo deberes. Ni siquiera los amigos de Humphrey estaban jugando. Todo estaba vacio * hmm..me pregunto si Humphrey ya habra despertado... * me desbie un poco hacia la cueva de Humphrey * Amor...estas aqui? * dije afuera de su cueva * creo que sigue durmiendo... * pense y entre a su cueva * Humphrey... Hola?... * empece a buscarlo por su cueva pero no havia nadie.* donde estara... * pense mientras empezaba a olfatear a ver si por aqui estaba pero no havia rastro de el* que raro... Deberia estar aqui... * sali de la cueva muy pensativa. Nadie estaba activo... Ni siquiera Humphrey estaba en su cueva. *... Que habra pasado * segui mi camino al lago* creo que tengo que relajarme un poco...* cuando empece a entrar en el lago senti que estaba mas caliente que de costumbre. Pero me relajaba mucho. Cuando entre complemente senti un calor recorrer mi cuerpo por lo que me erizo * acaso... Sera esto lo que decia mi madre? * me pregunte. Despues de estar un rato comence a sentir una extraña sensacion en mi parte baja. * mmm...Se siente muy bien...* Pense* por que me estoy.. Sientiendo asi? * di un gemido leve.* creo que he estado mucho tiempo aqui... * me eche un poco de agua en la cara, sali y le acoste en la orilla. Pero la sensacion no se quitaba * creo que mejor le digo a mamá para Que me ayude a controlar esto... * me quede un rato secando mi pelaje y empece a caminar de vuelta a la cueva de mis padres pero me centre mucho en mis pensamientos por lo cual choque contra un Lobo que estaba pasando * auch.. Lo siento mucho... * me disculpe al mismo tiempo que el *

Humphrey: kate?

Kate: al verlo bien me sonroje un poco y le dije* Humphrey... Hola... * agache un poco mi mirada por nervios * Perdon no te vi...

Humphrey: no...Fue mi culpa... Estaba pensando...

Kate: en que?

Humphrey: nada importante... Y tu?

Kate: Yo que? * Levante mi mirada pero al verlo bien me preocupo. Tenia un fuerte golpe en la cara* Humphrey... Que te paso?

Humphrey: por? * tratare de ocultar un poco el golpe *

Kate: Dejame revisarte... * tratare de ver su herida pero no se dejaba *

Humphrey: no te preocupes... Si?

Kate: que paso quien te hizo esto...* le dije algo molesta *

Humphrey: kate... No te preocupes... No fue nadie

Hmm...* lo vi seriamente a los ojos y Sabia que estaba mintiemdo * bien si no me quieres decir no lo hagas..pero le dire a mi padre...

Humphrey: no Sera nesesario* suspire *

Kate: como de Que no * le dije aun mas molesta*

Humphrey:* di un gran suspiro y le dije * tenemos que hablar...

Kate: le iba a responder muy molesta pero me quede callada. Algo me decia que algo no andaba bien * te escucho... * le dije algo preocupada *

Humphrey: * empece a contarle todo lo que havia pasado la noche pasada pero fui imterrumpido por ella antes de Que empezara a contarle lo que acababa de suceder *

Kate: QUE GARTH HIZO QUE?! * grite muy molesta *

Humphrey: tranquilizate...

Kate: ESTAS LOCO?! Vamos CON MI PADRE A HABLAR Y DECIRLE LO QIE TE HIZO

Humphrey: no Sera nesecario

kate: COMO DE QUE NO?! YA VISTE COMO TE DEJO?! TIENE QIE SABERLO MI PADRE AHORA PARA QUE GARTH RECIBA SU MRRECIDO* le grite muy molesta*

Humphrey: tranquilizate ya.. Ya fui a a hablar con el.. Y con Tony * dije en tono alto y calmado *

Kate * me relaje un poco pero seguia molesta * y bien... Que le van a hacer?

Humphrey :* di un suspiro largo y empece a decirle lo que havia ocurrido hoy*

Kate :* escuche con atencion todavia algo molesta. Pero con forme avanzaba ese enojo que tenia se convirtio en tristeza. Todos estaban en contra de el. Incluso mis padres. Iba a decir algo cuando me dijo que mi padre lo havia echado de la manada. Solo pude sentir un gran vacio en mi corazon y mucha tristeza * tiene que ser una broma * le dije con varias lagrimas en mi rostro *

Humphrey: opino lo mismo pero novia asi...

Kate: * no pude contenerme y empece a llorar sin parar. El Lobo que amo ya no estaria con migo. Nunca mas *

Humphrey: * vi como empezo a llorar y de inmediato me acerque a ella y empece a consolarla y apapacharla*

Kate: por que tuviste que ser tu * le dije mientras lloraba en su pecho y me tenia en sus brazos *

Humphrey :* en eso recorde lo que me dijo winston * espera kate... Ay algo que no te dije...

Kate: que es? * le dije algo triste pero un poco mejor debido a Que el estuvo ahi para mi. No se que hubiera echo sin el*

Humphrey: pues tu padre me dijo que podria regresar a la manada

Kate: al escuchar eso me puse algo mas feliz pero tenia mis dudas* y como? Que fue lo que te dijo? * le pregunte algo impaciente *

Humphrey: tu padre me dio una oportunidad de regresar pero con la condicion de Que si encontraba evidencia de Que Tony mentia yo podria regresar *

Kate :* sin pensarlo le di una cachetada fuerte * eso es por no decirme eso primero... * sonrei *

Humphrey: auch! En serio tenia que ser fuer...* no termine de hablar debido a Que kate me sorprendio con un beso *

Kate: * lo sorprendi mucho besandolo profundamente* y eso es por que me alegra que te quedes * le dije seriamente pero feliz*

Humphrey: je,je...* rei un poco nervioso *

Kate: mire al cielo y me di cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo * vamos. Te acompaño a tu cueva, esta empezando a anochecer * le dije *

Humphrey: de acuerdo

Kate * ambos empezamos a caminar a la cueva *

 **PoV Kate y Humphrey**

 **(Nota: como he dicho me gusta crear cosas nuevas. No se como quede al final pero si les gusta veran mas asi en otras historias y capitulos)**

Humphrey: * mientras caminabamos se me cruzo una idea por miente* kate...

Kate: si? * me detuve y lo vi con mucha curiosidad *

Humphrey: estaba pensando y...Que te parece un aullido antes de Que me valla? * la mire con una pequeña sonrisa*

Kate: claro * le debolvi la sonrisa y empece a caminar hacia la montaña del aullido pero Humphrey me detuvo*

Humphrey: Hey espera... A donde vas? * le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella *

Kate: iba a la montaña del aullido... Por? Pense que querias aullar * le dije algo confundida mientras lo veia *

Humphrey: se me ocurria que tal vez podriamos aullar en un lugar mas privado

Kate: *Solo sonrei y mene mi cola un poco* de acuerdo... Y donde quieres ir? * le pregunte algo emosionada *

Humphrey: sigueme * le susurre y empeze a caminar en sentido contrario a la montaña *

Kate: * mientras lo seguia solo podía ver a Humphrey. Por algún motivo le veia algo que lo hacía lucir muy bien * si que es un omega muy guapo * pense mientras lo seguia *

Humphrey: * senti la mirada de kate y volte a verla * pasa algo? * reduci mi velocidad hasta que estuvimos caminando juntos*

Kate :* sali de mis pensamiento y le dije un poco nerviosa * ehh..? Emm..no.. Nada por que?

Humphrey: te note algo pensativa

Kate: no es nada * le dije *

Humphrey: * Solo asenti y seguimos caminando *

Kate: * después de un rato llegamos a una pequeña montaña no muy lejos de la manada *

Humphrey: ambos subimos hasta la cima y nos acomodamos * quieres empezar? * le pregunte con una sonrisa*

Kate: no...empieza tu primero * le debolvi la sonrisa*

Humphrey: segura?

Kate: * asenti sonriendo * quiero escuchar el bello aullido de mi omega

Humphrey: * me sonroje un poco al oír eso y empeze a aullar*

Kate :*lo escuche con mucha atención. Me hacía feliz escucharlo ya que me traía buenos recuerdos en especial esa noche cuando estábamos en el tren para llegar a Jasper *

Humphrey: * segui aullando por un rato mas y luego aulle un poco más fuerte *

Kate :* después de un rato empeze a aullar junto a él *

 **[canción mientras aullan ]:**

Quien dice que no duele las huellas en la arena  
tu huella el mar se la llevo pero la luna sigue ahí  
pero esa luna es mi condena  
despacio una mañana ajitos por la noche  
las voces vivas del recuerdo  
se disfrazan de intuición  
y en una pos tu voz se esconde  
y en una pos tu voz se esconde  
y yo sé que tal vez tu nunca escuches mi canción yo sé  
y yo sé que tal veiiiezz te siga usando así robandote en mi inspiración mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas entre la espuma mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación  
por que cada canción me hable de tí de ti de ti de ti y y yyy, hable de ti  
La vida se me esconde detrás de una promesa sin cumplir  
de donde nace alguna inspiración de donde nace otra canción  
y ya no se bien quien se esconde, yo ya no sé lo que se esconde  
Y yo sé que tal vez tu nunca escuches mi canción lo sé  
y yo sé que tal veiiiezz te siga usando atí robándote en mi inspiración  
Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas entre la espuma mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación por que cada canción me hable de tí de ti yy y y yyy  
yo seguiré buscando o seguiré escapando tal vez de tí  
tal vez de mí yo seguiré buscandole una explicación de esta canción tambiennnnnn  
mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas entre la espuma mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación por que cada canción me hable de tí de ti yy y y yyy

yo seguiré buscando o seguiré escapando tal vez de tí...

 **[ después del aullido ]:**

kate :* después de un largo rato terminamos de aullar para recuperar el aliento * Humphrey * lo mire dulcemente *

Humphrey: si cariño? * la vi sonriendo *

Kate: te amo * le robe un profundo beso *

Humphrey: * me sorprendi un poco pero con mucho gusto acepte su beso*

Kate: * me separe se el lentamente y lo mire * tienes un aullido muy bello así como tu eres de guapo

Humphrey: pero no se compara con tu hermoso aullido así como tu eres de hermosa...sexy y sensual * le sonrei *

Kate :* me sonroje un poco * pero tu eres mucho más guap, yo no me comparó con tigo

Humphrey: no...aquí la única hermosa eres tu * le dije con una gran sonrisa *

Kate :* me sonroje y me avalanze contra el*

Humphrey :* me sorprendio mucho y la atrape pero caímos al piso quedando ella arriba y yo debajo de ella por lo que me sonroje mucho *je,je...

Kate :* lo mire directamente a los ojos mientras sonreía *

Humphrey :* me acerque a ella y ambos compartimos un beso profundo y apasionado *

Kate: * mientras nos besabamos baje mi cola hasta sus piernas y empeze a acariciarlas con ella*

Humphrey: *senti algo suave en mis piernas y sin romper el beso vi de reojo que era la cola de kate por lo que yo empeze a acariciar los costados de su cuerpo lentamente con mis patas*

Kate: * gemi levemente. Se sentían muy bien sus caricias por lo que empeze a acariciar su pecho lentamente *

Humphrey: * disfrutaba sus caricias por lo que hice que se acostara encima de mi sin romper el beso*

Kate :* cuando me acoste encima de el senti algo chocar con mi estomago y me separe un poco para ver que era*

Humphrey: *vi a kate levantarse y dar una pequeña risa, cuando mire mejor me sonroje un poco *

Kate: parece que alguien está emosionado * le dije cuando vi su miembro complemente crecido y le sonrei picaramente*

Humphrey :je,je... Es difícil no estarlo con una alpha tan hermosa, sexy y sensual como tu * le di una lamida suave a su cuello *

Kate :* me acerque a él y empeze a besar todo su cuello lentamente mientras acariciaba con mi cola su entrepierna *

Humphrey :* empeze a gemir levemente al sentir la cola de kate acariciarme y disfrutaba de sus besos* mm...

Kate: *baje lentamente hasta su pecho y empeze a lamerlo aun acariciando sus entrepiernas con mi cola suavemente *

Humphrey: * seguia gimiendo levemente. Se sentia muy bien sus caricias y sus suaves láminas por mi cuerpo * ohh..Kate... * me quede mirándola mientras seguia *

Kate: * Levante mi mirada y lo mire de forma sensual * Solo relajate * le dije en un tono provocador mientras bajaba hasta su estomago donde segui lamiendo y acariciando su cuerpo con mis patas *

Humphrey: mm...lo haces muy bien * le dije entre algunos gemidos mientras acariciaba su pelo suavemente y recostaba mi cabeza en el suelo*

Kate: * segui así un rato ma hasta que baje hasta su entrepiernas viendo su miembro crecido y empece a lamer sus entrepiernas suavemente * mmm...

Humphrey :* aumentaron mis gemidos. Se sentia muy bien la lengua de kate. Pero después de un rato la detuve * Kate...

Kate: si? * lo mire curiosa*

Humphrey: estas segura de querer hacer esto?

Kate :* asenti * estoy muy segura...por?

Humphrey: es que no quiero que pase algo que tu no quieres o algo así

Kate :* solo le sonrei. Me agradaba mucho eso de el. Siempre se preocupaba por mi* Humphrey no te preocupes... Quiero hacer esto...

Humphrey: * Solo le sonrei * esta bien...

Kate: * iba a volver a sus entrepiernas pero Humphrey me detuvo tomandome de mi cadera * que pasa?

Humphrey: por que solo yo puedo disfrutar y tu no? * le guiñe *

Kate: * le sonrei picaramente y me acoste encima de el viendo hacia su miembro y el viendo a mi parte baja. *

Humphrey: *empece a lamer alrededor de su cola lentamente mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo lentamente *

Kate :* iba a continuar pero me sorprendio mucho sentir sus lamidas cerca de mi cola por lo que me sonroje pero disfrutaba mucho sus caricias *mm...Humphrey...

Humphrey: solo disfruta * le dije en un tono bajo pero seguro *

Kate: * me acomode encima de el y empeze a dar leves gemidos *

Humphrey: *después de un rato empeze a lamer sus entrepiernas mientras acariciaba su cadera *mmm...

Kate: ahh...mmm...* empeze a gemir un poco más. Se sentia muy bien debido a que era mi primera vez por lo que eleve mi cola dejándolo ver mi parte baja y mis entrepiernas mejor * mmm...ohh...* mientras seguia empeze a seguir lamiendo sus entrepiernas mientras acariciaba sus piernas *

Humphrey: * después de un rato largo senti una sensación cálida y húmeda en mi miembro lo cual hizo que empezara a dar gemidos más fuertes. Mire de reojo solo pude sonreír al ver lo que estaba haciendo Kate por lo que decidi devolverle el favor.*

Kate:*Solté un fuerte y placentero gemido al sentir una sensación cálida en mi intimidad. al ver de reojo vi a Humphrey que estaba dando lamidas por lo que solo pude sonreír y disfrutar.*Ahh...Humphrey...mm...*decía su nombre entre gemidos y deseosa de mas por lo que decidí darle mas motivación empezando a lamer y succionar su miembro al mismo ritmo que el.*

Humphrey:*Ambos estábamos dando placer al mismo tiempo por un tiempo mas aumentando poco a poco nuestros deseos, hasta que llegue a un punto en el que sentía que ya no podía aguantar*K-Kate...estoy a punto...*le dije entre gemidos y jadeos pero no pareció escucharme a si que continúe con lo mío*

Kate:*escuche la advertencia de Humphrey pero lo ignore. quería saber hasta que grados podría llegar. Seguimos así un poco mas de tiempo hasta que sentí que se libero dentro de mi sorprendiéndome y empecé a beber su liberación y limpiar su miembro. sabia tan bien aunque un poco salado.* Ahh..Humpr-...* no termine de hablar cuando me libere un poco después soltando un leve grito y un ligero retorcimiento por esa agradable sensación.*

Humphrey:*me limite a sonreír y empecé a lamer su dulce jugo y limpiar su entrada, después de un rato le dije* Sabes muy dulce cariño

Kate: y tu salado mi amor *le dije con una pequeña risa al final

Humphrey:* una vez que termine me levante y lentamente me puse encima de ella alineando mi miembro con su entrada y le dije excitado y con un tono seductor* je...prepárate por que apenas estamos empezando mi amor...

Kate:*lo mire excitada y provocativa mientras veía su miembro alinearse al mi entrada y le respondí provocativamente* Grrr...entonces hazme tuya mi omega...

Humphrey:*lentamente empecé a entrar en ella causando que diera leves gemidos* mm...se siente muy bien y apretada...mejor que en mis sueños *pensé ya que ni en mis mas alocados sueños sentía algo así*

Kate:*estaba empezando a gemir mas y mas fuerte cada vez que sentía como su miembro entraba mas* Ahh...Humphrey...*dije su nombre entre gemidos y lentamente hasta que sentí todo su miembro entrar de golpe solté un leve grito de placer y sonreí* Ahh...se cuidadoso es mi primera vez...

Humphrey: sabes que nunca te haría daño...*le dije en un tono cariñoso y empecé a darle leves embestidas mientras escuchaba como sus gemidos aumentaban por cada embestida, por lo cual lentamente iba aumentando mi velocidad pero sentía que algo me detenía por lo que trate de entrar un poco mas *

Kate: Ahh...mmm...Ahh...*estaba gimiendo mas y mas de placer cuando note que Humphrey entro mas sentí un dolor en mi intimidad por lo cual di un grito* H-Humphrey...*le dije con lagrimas en los ojos*

Humphrey:* sin pensarlo me detuve de inmediato* estas bien? *le pregunte con mucha preocupación al verla llorar y al escuchar su grito por lo que decidí lamer sus lagrimas y consolarla* enserio perdón...* le dije apenado*

Kate: no te preocupes..* le sonreí con lagrimas en los ojos y le di un beso en la mejilla* solo necesito un poco de descanso *le dije con confianza y tranquilidad para que no se preocupara mucho. Estaba muy feliz lobo que amo había tomado mi virginidad. No podría estar mas feliz. Después de un rato le dije que podía volver a continuar*

Humphrey: Segura...?

Kate: si

Humphrey: esta bien...solo dime si deseas parar o algo te molesta

Kate: *asentí y volví a disfrutar de la sensación cuando entraba y salía de mi. No podía estar mas feliz el siempre es muy atento,protector y dulce con migo.*

Humphrey:*Una vez mas volví a aumentar mi velocidad y profundidad cada vez que los gemidos, jadeos y gritos placenteros de Kate aumentaban. Después de un largo rato así sentía que no podía aguantar mas por lo que le advertí*Kate...Ahh...estoy...a punto de venirme...

Kate:*sonreí lujuriosa al escuchar lo que dijo por lo que decidí hacer como si no escuchara ya que también estaba a punto de liberarme por lo que después de un rato me vine encima de su miembro cuando estaba dentro de mi. Fue lo mas asombroso y maravilloso que pude sentir pero sabia que aun no terminaba* Ahh...Humphrey!...

Humphrey:* me sorprendí mucho al sentir el dulce liquido de Kate sobre mi miembro por lo que no aguante y me libere dentro de ella. no se cuanto tiempo paso después de que me libere pero estaba muy encausto y por lo que vi pude satisfacerla mucho con eso a si que le dije entre jadeos * AAhh...te amo mucho mi vida...siempre te amare...

Kate:* después de escuchar lo que dijo me alegro mucho mas el corazón por lo que lo abrace y ambos compartimos un gran y largo beso. luego de separarnos para tomar aire le dije muy dulcemente*Y yo a ti mi corazón...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado te amo tanto...

Humphrey:*lamí su mejilla amorosamente y trate de salir de ella pero cuando lo intente note qué estábamos atrapados juntos en esa posición por lo que le sonreí y me acosté suavemente a su lado sin lastimarla y le dije* ahora si somos uno *le sonreí causándole una pequeña risa*

Kate:*después de quedarnos un rato viéndonos antes de caer dormidos le dije* ...prometo hacer lo posible por ayudarte y hacer que vuelvas pronto a casa...

Humphrey:*me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo por lo que le respondí*solo ten cuidado...y yo te prometo volver con tigo lo mas rápido que pueda...*ambos compartimos un ultimo beso antes de caer dormidos*

 **PoV Tony *en algún punto de la manada occidental lejos de Humphrey y Kate***

Tony: bien... el plan va a la perfección pero...no incluía a mi hijo siendo atacado *le gruñí muy molesto*

?: *con voz fría y oscura* los planes pueden modificarse...sin embargo tu puedes elegir...eliminar esta peste de alphas con omegas...o seguir viendo como tu manada se debilita poco a poco...por ellos...

Tony: Mi hijo no tenia que...! *fui rápidamente interrumpido*

?: Recuerdas que este trato tenia sus condiciones ...? tu hijo...su cuerpo esta en ellas...

Tony: Esto es inaceptable! *le gruñí*

?: enserio quieres tener esa "charla" con migo?...tu sabes y conoces bien el dolor y la oscuridad que te puedo causar...*lo amenace*

Tony:*trague saliva y me quede callado*

?:eso pensé...ahora...dime...Winston sospecha algo.?

Tony: no...para nada...es mas saco a ese omega de la manada

?: bien...sin embargo... hay algo especial en ese omega...una fuerza que no había sentido en...años..*hice una pausa breve para pensar*...háblame de ese omega...

 **BOOOM!**

 **Hey que tal dragones del lobo me extrañaron?**

 **-no**

 **._. ya se que no u.u en fin...ya...disculpen por tardar 1 año pero...pasaron varias cosas negativas en mi vida...una de ellas...pues...quede de forever alone una vez mas...en fin...ya lo supere y si estas leyendo esto ntp ya no voy a insistir y bueno tan siquiera quedemos como...amigos no? ...en fin cambiando de tema.**

 **como ustedes también tengo familia a si que también por ellos no pude estar presente...y bueno cerré el año con broche de oro...así de fácil...hubo varias perdidas en ella...pero...en fin...creo que ya lo he superado...y bueno.**

 **Como siempre una gran disculpa por ausentarme...pero bueno todos somos humanos...volviendo a la historia.**

 **¿Qué tramara Tony ?**

 **¿Quién es esa presencia oscura y como conoce a Winston?**

 **¿a que se refería con que ya la había sentido?**

 **¿ y como Kate podrá ayudar a Humphrey en su misión?**

 **Todo esto y mas se resolverá en el prox. capitulo**

 **-meh...pero no nos dejes con la incógnita de nuevo vas a tardar años...asddsadfg**

 **-_- calma que prometo subir poco a poco y no dejarlos con una larga espera...y espero que les haya gustado el primer limón.**

 **en fin díganme lo que me falto o como podría mejorar, ideas, opiniones o sugerencias en los comentarios a si que ...nada...y:**

 **Feliz Año nuevo :D**

 **y recuerden quien puede hacer que este año sea diferente son ustedes con sus acciones**


	5. Capirulo 5: La Aventura Comienza

**Y... Muy buenas a todos/todas. Como están?! :D**

**he aquí por fin el capitulo 5 de esta historia...y bueno lamento tanta espera pero como lo había dicho hace tiempo ...no tenia inspiración, no tenia muchos ánimos y estaba muy ocupado...en fin...**

**no me gusto como quedo el salseo del capitulo pasado...a si que puede que lo corrija..puede que no y mejore en los próximos...no se...necesito pensar mas en esa cuestión ...en fin.**

**Comenzamos?**

**POV Humphrey**

**en su sueño**

Humphrey: *me encontraba caminando por un largo pasillo oscuro, apenas podía ver por donde iba por lo cual estaba caminando lento* Hay alguien aquí?... *pregunte ocasionando solo un eco* 

?: HUMPHREY ... 

Humphrey: *levante mis orejas al escuchar esa voz, era tan grave, profunda y parecía ser de algún lobo ya mayor* quien eres? * le pregunte pero de repente una luz brillante apareció no muy lejos enfrente de mi, tuve que cubrirme con mis patas para no quedarme ciego* q-que esta pasando...? *le pregunte algo temeroso a si que empecé a caminar hacia aquella luz, mientras mas me acercaba escuchaba varias voces pero la que mas sobre salía era la de hace un momento* 

?: tu deber...la unidad...es tu destino... 

Humphrey: quien eres? que quieres decir? *le pregunte algo asustado cuando de repente la luz se empezó a expandir al mismo tiempo que hubo una gran ventisca* 

?: sálvalos...detén a la oscuridad...el es fuerte ... 

Humphrey: *no entendía nada de lo que acababa de decir, después de un momento vi una sombra de un lobo, parecía ya algo mayor pero cuando intente acercarme mas este saco unas alas que me hicieron retroceder tropezando y cayendo a un gran precipicio que parecía no tener fin* NOO...ESPERA...! *Grite desesperadamente cuando todo se puso negro * 

?: No estas listo...guardián...sabes que hacer... 

?: como lo ordenes...ustedes...síganme 

?:si señor. 

Humphrey: *no entendía nada de echo eso ya no importaba estaba cayendo rápido, cuando de repente vi 2 ojos rojos justo enfrente de mi donde estaba cayendo, solo escuche una profunda, oscura y fría voz* 

?: tu mundo... ahora es mío...tu no puedes rehacerlo ... ni podrás avanzar...estas solo... 

Humphrey: *cerré mis ojos con fuerza asustado* 

**Punto de vista normal.**

Humphrey: * Desperte muy alterado y jadeando un poco* ...que...que fue eso...o quienes eran..? *me pregunte en voz baja, cuando recordé que kate estaba debajo de mi me sonroje un poco* 

Kate: *desperté al sentir los rallos del sol y una mirada en mi, cuando me fije bien vi que era Humphrey que estaba sonrojado viéndome por lo que solo le sonreí* buenos días cariño *le dije con cariño y lo bese dulcemente* 

Humphrey: buenos días lobita * correspondí al beso sonriendo y con el mismo tono* como dormiste? 

Kate: * me limite a sonreír y acaricie mi estomago suavemente * jamás había dormido así de bien * le dije juguetonamente * 

Humphrey : *le sonreí sonrojándome mas, sabia lo que quería decir* 

Kate: um...Humphrey...me puedo levantar? * le dije levantando una ceja ya que el estaba encima mío* 

Humphrey: oh..si lo siento...* me quite de encima pero se me olvido un pequeño detalle que me hizo ponerme aun mas sonrojado* 

Kate:* cuando se estaba levantando di un gemido ya que el se había quedado dentro de mi por lo que yo me sonroje aun mas que el* 

Humphrey: ee...yo..lo siento...no recordaba que 

Kate: *me levante rápido y le tape el hocico antes de que terminara* shh... no digas nada * le sonreí * 

Humphrey:* me quede callado y sonreí un poco nervioso* vamos tenemos que darnos una ducha. 

Kate:* asentí y ambos fuimos al lago mas cercano donde nos duchamos sin ninguna complicación* entonces...hoy te vas... *le dije suspirando mientras nos secábamos en la orilla* 

Humphrey:* me acerque a ella y la abrace por atrás* te hice una promesa...recuerdas? 

Kate:* mene un poco mi cola* y yo también te hice una...* nos quedamos así por un rato cuando llego candu* 

Candu: emm...interrumpo algo? 

Humphrey: *ambos nos separamos y nos dirigimos a el* no...adelante 

Candu: primero...Kate...tus padres están preocupados por ti...no te ven desde ayer...y segundo...Humphrey...ellos te buscan 

Kate: ellos? * le dije muy confundida* 

Candu: si...Tony hoy por la madrugada dijo que el exilio...tendría que ser publico... 

Humphrey:* suspire con tristeza* cuanto tiempo tengo antes de irme? 

Candu:...quieren que sea ahora...por eso me mandaron a mi y a otros alphas a buscarte...da gracias a que no fueron otros alphas... 

Kate:* solo gruñi* Tony esta detrás de algo... 

Humphrey: creo que solo es por Garth...se le pasara... 

kate: lo dudo... 

Candu: mejor vámonos antes de que se haga mas tarde y ..no crees que exageras con eso que Tony esta tramando algo?*le pregunte incrédulo* 

Kate: *no dije nada y solo lo mire seria*... 

Canud: vale...no dije nada* trague un poco de saliva * bueno nos vamos? 

Humphrey:*solo asentí y los tres empezamos a caminar hacia las afueras de la manada* 

Candu: *mientras caminábamos me acerque un poco a Humphrey y le pregunte en voz baja* ¿crees que..Kate exagera? 

Humphrey:*le conteste en un tono bajo para que os escuchara Kate* la verdad..con todo lo que esta pasando...tu no crees? 

Candu: * me quede un momento en silencio. Tenia un buen punto* 

Humphrey: oye...te puedo pedir algo? *le susurre* 

Candu: adelante... 

Humphrey: por favor...vigila y ayuda a Kate en todo lo que puedas...estoy empezando a tener una mala espina acerca de todo esto...puedes? 

Candu: * me quede un poco sorprendido. Protección a Kate? ...ayudarla?...ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios de lo que podría pasar...nadie quiere una guerra civil por aquí* diablos no...deja de decir eso...no pienses mal...todo va a estar bien * me dije a mi mismo en mis pensamientos* claro que si *le dije asintiendo y susurrando* 

Humphrey: gracias.. *le sonreí* 

Kate:* después de un rato llegamos con mi padre pero me sorprendió ver a toda la manada reunida en un semicírculo atrás de papa y Toni* 

Winston : Kate..estas bien? *me acerque a ella y la abrace. me preocupaba e que le hubiera pasado algo sobretodo con lo que estaba pasando* 

Kate: si lo estoy * le devolví el abrazo* por que hay tanta multitud aquí? 

Tony: me acerque al centro una vez que Humphrey estaba en medio de todos y solo por lo que empece a caminar cerca de el y viendo a la multitud* Ustedes mismos sabran que este es uno de los peores castigos que se le puede dar a alguien...Pero...por que tanto escandalo...? este castigo siempre ha sido para los alphas...pero por primera vez...será para un OMEGA! *me volteé rápidamente viendo a Humphrey por un momento* 

Humphrey: * retrocedí y me agache un poco ante la acción de Tony. me tenia un poco asustado pero solo podía oír escandalo entre la multitud* 

Winston: * al ver lo que hizo Toni me acerque un poco y dije en tono fuerte para que todos se callaran*¡ YA BASTA! Toni tranquilízate * le dije serio* 

Toni: Winston...esto solo nos deja un ejemplo claro...primero solo los alphas eran los que ocasionaban daños...¿ahora omegas pueden hacer mas daño en futuras ocasiones? pregúntense por ¿el será el primero y el único?. pero...en verdad podremos seguir confiando en los omegas?...si un omega casi mata a mi hijo imagínense que pueden hacer otros en caso de llegar a la locura * lo dije viendo a la multitud ocasionando que todos empezaran a hablar entre si* 

Kate: * iba a decir algo pero mi madre me detuvo. Estaba tan furiosa * mamá por que...* solo me miro fijamente y no pude decir nada mas y seguir viendo* 

Winston: * no podía creer lo que acababa de decir Toni por lo que me le acerque y le dije* Toni...esto no tiene nada que ver...te estas saliendo del tema... 

Toni: el es un omega...y sabes que solo aplicamos este castigo a los alphas que han echo mucho daño o por intento de homicidio 

Winston: lo se pero esto es...* no pude continuar ya que Toni me interrumpió* 

Toni solo por que un omega haya echo eso puedes asegurar que los demás no? *la multitud se quedo cayada y atenta después de que dije eso* 

Winston: * me quede sin palabras por un momento* ...tu puedes asegurarlo? 

Toni: abre los ojos...ya paso una vez...por que o dos 

Winston: iba a decir algo pero me quede callado...no era el momento...* 

Toni: bien...un ultimo deseo antes de irte Humphrey? 

Humphrey* estaba lleno de rabia no podía creer lo que el dijo* 

Winston vi a Humphrey y me acerque a el * hijo... tranquilo...recuerda lo que hablamos * le susurre* 

Humphrey:* me limite a asentir y a dar un suspiro* bien...* me acerque a Kate y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo* te prometo volver * le dije con determinación y viéndola a los ojos* 

Kate: * solo lo vi y sonreí con los ojos llorosos* y yo te esperare * le di un beso* 

Humphrey* recibí el beso y me separe para ir con mis mejores amigos de la infancia* Mooch, Salty,Shakey...chicos han sido los mejores ... 

Mooch: Te vamos a extrañar * tome a Saltey, Shakey y Humphrey en un fuete abrazo haciendo que se ahogaran un poco* 

Salty : mooch...aplastas... 

Mooch * los solté de inmediato* lo siento 

Shakey: te vamos a extrañar amigo... 

Humphrey: solo háganme un favor.. 

Salty: lo que sea 

Humphrey: ayuden y protejan a Kate en lo que puedan 

Shakey : los tres asentimos* pero en que? 

Humphrey: ella les dirá * les sonreí y empecé a caminar hacia Winston y Toni* 

Winston: listo? *lo mire * 

Humphrey: asentí y empecé a caminar mas allá de las afueras de la manada, después de un buen rato caminando cuando voltee no había nada mas que aboles * bien...mi sueño de lobo solitario se cumplió * dije con sarcasmo mientras empezaba a caminar buscando un refugio. empezaba a atardecer* 

**Pov Humphrey**

Humphrey : después de varios minutos de caminar sentí una presencia mas que me seguía * alphas de Toni? *pensé* no puede ser... seguí caminando tomando mis precauciones, después de un rato mas sentía esa presencia mas cerca. Justo cuando podía escuchar los pasos me abalance contra el poniendo mi garra cerca de su cuello* ¿¡Quien eres y por que me sigues?! 

?: Hey espera...espera! 

Humphrey : quien eres y que quieres? * le pregunte amenazándolo* 

?: s-soy Codi ... soy solo un lobo solitario..vi que salías de una manada * le dije asustado * (Codi es un lobo de pelaje rojizo, estomago y cara de color blanco, casi del mismo tamaño que Humphrey, ojos cafes) t-tranquilo si...? 

Humphrey: como es que no te vieron?...es mas como es que no te vi? *le preunte desconfiado* y como se que no es una mentira lo que me dices... 

Codi: tranquilo...solo bájate y te explicare todo... 

Humphrey* por algún motivo tenia un poco de confianza hacia el a si que deje que se levantara* bien...empieza a hablar 

Codi: soy un lobo solitario desde que tengo memoria pero...no recuerdo mucho sobre mi...a pesar de eso he vívido...casi solo...un día me tope con esta manada, intente entrar pero uno de los que vigilaba las afueras de esta me dijo que me largara. ni me dejo hablar con el líder a cargo...a si que...pues hice varios intentos...pero nunca lo conseguí...bueno conseguí encontrar los puntos fuertes y débiles para entrar y salir de ahí sin ser visto 

Humphrey: y que hacías exactamente?...*le pregunte serio* 

Codi: solo enteraba por un poco de comida...en ese tiempo la comida era muy escasa sabes...además...no quería meterme en problema con esta y la manada rival sabes... 

Humphrey: manada rival...espera hablas de la manada del occidente? 

Codi: supongo...es que no se los nombres...yo solo entro, salgo y ya... 

Humphrey: creo que la suerte por fin me llega *pensé* 

Codi: entonces...tu eres un alpha?...podría hablar con el líder para tener por fin un hogar y... 

Humphrey: no...espera...soy un omega...y no puedo hacer nada...me sacaron de la manada sabes.. 

Codi: e-enserio?...Rayos! *di un gruñido para mi mismo* 

Humphrey: hey pero calma...puedo hablar con el líder sabes..? 

Codi: pero como? tu eres un omega..se supone que los omegas no tienen la autoridad de hablar con alphas aquí...o algo parecido por lo que escuche... 

Hmphrey:..déjame actualizarte... * le empecé a contar todos los problemas que pasaron antes de que Tony y Winston se hicieran amigos y unieran las manadas obvio sin decirle ni contarle mi travesía con Kate ni nada de eso* 

Codi: * cuando termino me quede maravillado y feliz* Hey entonces...crees que si hablas con el, pueda entrar a la manada? * sonreí un momento pero luego recordé* ohh...espera... 

Humphrey: no te preocupes...tengo una oportunidad para volver... 

Codi: pero si se supone que los exiliados nunca vuelven...Jamás.. 

Humphrey: digamos que...el y yo...somos conocidos 

Codi:como?.. 

Humphrey: es un poco complicado de explicar...pero para volver necesitare tu ayuda...que dices? 

codi: hmm* me quede pensando un momento inseguro * 

Humphrey: o no quieres unirte a la manada? * le dije* 

Codi: hay de otra? 

Humphrey : no 

Codi: ok esta bien...te ayudo 

Humphrey: *sonreí para mis adentros* genial...creo que volveré pronto * pensé, en ese entonces mi estomago gruño * oh..je es cierto no he comido nada desde la mañana... tienes algo que comer? *le pregunte* 

Codi: claro...sígueme... 

Humphrey: *ambos empezamos a caminar hacia una cueva de buen tamañ tan grande pero ni tan pequeña* 

Codi: bienvenido a mi guarida... 

Humphrey: si que se ve cómoda * le dije admirando el lugar* 

Codi: lo es...si no fuera por los mosquitos... * camine mas adentro de la cueva* 

Humphrey: * me quede un momento en la entrada para ver que hacia * 

Codi: pasa...o que no tienes hambre? 

Humphrey:* solo rei un poco y entre a donde estaba, mas adentro era mas grande* wow...si que vives bien * desde fuera se esta bien pero adentro...es otra historia...mas espacio, mas luz y un poco de flora en las paredes, al centro estaba un caribú de un muy buen tamaño+ acaso tu lo cazaste? *le pregunte incrédulo* 

Codi: no...la verdad lo...* susurre* robe... 

Humprey:* lo que?...* me acerque a el* 

Codi: lo tome prestado de tu manada... 

Hmphrey * solo rodé mis ojos* bueno...y tu no vas a comer? * me acerque al caribu* 

Codi: no, yo ya comí...* trepe por una de las paredes para poner unas hojas y tapar las entradas de donde salía mucho aire* 

Humphrey: empecé a comer* y...cuéntame mas de ti... 

**PoV Garth varias horas después de que Humphrey se fuera.**

Garth: AHHH!... ya deja eso * gruñi fuertemente* 

Ana: deja de moverte...sabias que no iba a ser fácil quitarte los vendajes... 

Tony : entre donde estaba Garth y Ana* retírate Ana...* le dije serio* 

Ana: solo asentí y me retire gruñendo en mis adentros* 

Garth: no había sentido dolor desde hace mucho...pero este...es uno en especial... 

Tony: el plan sigue como lo dijiste... 

Garth: bien...* me quite la venda con un gemido de dolor* seguro que ese omega esta fuera de nuestro camino? 

Tony: asi es...no tienes nada de que temer... 

Garth: Yo no le temo a nada *le dije con un tono frio y oscuro* 

Tony: lo siento... 

Garth: no importa...prepara la fase dos del plan Tony...esto apenas empieza...* sonreí Fríamente* 

Tony: como lo desees... 

Garth: otra cosa... 

Tony: si?... 

Garth: ahora tu manada estará a mi cargo... 

Tony: inaceptable! * le grite* 

Garth: no quieres que me enoje con tigo...verdad?...* me empecé a acercar a el* 

Tony: * empecé a retroceder lentamente mientras veía como 2 lobos de pelaje negro aparecieron de la nada sy se empezaron a acercar a mi*...calma...esto no estaba en los planes... 

Garth: déjame enseñarte algo...*le dije fríamente* 

Tony: n-no te atreverías...además...recuerda...que me necesitas...* trague saliva y empecé a caminar hacia el* recuerda quien te libero...* le dije firme* 

Garth:* hice un movimiento con mi pata haciendo que los dos lobos desaparecieran y le gruñí*...ERES UN... * empecé a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva* 

Tony: sabes que si no fuera por mi seguirías atrapado...* le dije seriamente* 

Garth: * me detuve un momento y seguí mi camino gruñendo* 

**PoV Humphrey al atardecer después de comer**

Codi: y...como piensas conseguir pruebas afuera de la manada? 

Humphrey: pues...no se muy bien... pero algo se me ocurrirá...y espero que pronto...* suspire mientras me acostaba para descansar* 

Codi: anímate... no estarás solo mientras vuelves...* le sonreí* 

Humphrey: je..si... 

Codi: bueno...vuelvo en un momento, no me esperes despierto * le dije mientras salía de la cueva* 

Humphrey: espera, a donde vas? 

Codi: voy a entrar en tu manada para tomar algunas provisiones... * se lo dije diciendo la ultima parte algo nervioso* 

Humphrey: tomar o robar?...* levante una ceja algo serio* 

Codi: vale...robar...mientras encontramos la manera de que tu vuelvas y yo sea parte de la manada... 

Humphrey: * en ese momento me surgió una idea, algo loca pero...valía la pena intentar* espera.. * me levante rápido y lo alcance* 

Codi: calma...que pasa? * me detuve a escuchar que quería* 

Humphrey: tengo una idea...para tener las pruebas... 

Codi: enserio? y cual es? * sonreí, al fin podría estar en una manada y dejar de estar solo* 

Humphrey: llévame con tigo...mientras tomas los suministros, yo busco y tomo todas las pruebas posibles, al final mañana las reviso y dependiendo de lo que tenga.. pues lo volvemos a intentar o no... * le dije mientras me sentía mal por una parte, jamás había robado y menos a alguien importante.* 

Codi: suena bien...pero...es algo arriesgado ya que nosotros sabemos bien que hay guardias...y todo eso... 

Humphrey: lo se...lo se...pero valdrá la pena intentarlo... 

Codi: bien...entonces prepárate * ambos empezamos a caminar hacia la frontera de la manada* estas seguro que vamos a hacer esto? * me detuve antes de entrar* 

Humphrey: *suspire y asentí* si...lo estoy.. 

Codi: * asentí * bien entonces déjame te pongo al tanto, hay aproximadamente 5 alphas vigilantes...mas aya hay 4 alphas, pero cuidado... 

Humphrey: ellos son los defensores secundarios...lo se... 

Codi: si los logras esquivar habrán unas trampas de sonido...ten cuidado 

Humphrey:¿trampas de sonido? *pregunte algo extrañado.* 

Codi: las trampas de sonido son complicadas...en fin explicación rápida, si las pisas estas harán un sonido que los alphas están entrenados en reconocer e irán hacia la trampa que pisaste a si que ten cuidado. 

Humphrey: * asentí* algo mas? 

Codi: emm...no ,nada mas. Si logras pasar todo eso tendrás camino libre para dirigirte a la cueva de los lideres. solo que recuerda, se rápido ya que de vez en cuando hay 2 guardias en la entrada vigilando. 

Humphrey: entiendo... 

Codi: buena suerte, espero que encuentres algo. nos vemos aquí mas tarde, yo iré por los suministros que necesitamos. *Empecé a caminar sigilosamente* 

Humphrey: igual...* vi como se alejaba hasta perderlo de vista* bien...Kate...esto va por ti...* pensé con algo temeroso. jamás había enfrentado a un alpha en mi vida.* bueno Garth no cuenta...el...simplemente...fue defensa*pensé*bueno...vamos haya...*empecé a caminar sigilosamente mientras me acercaba a unos arboles que estaban fuera de la vista para que no me descubrieran* 

Scar: ¿escucharon eso? 

Humphrey: que bien.....*pensé sarcásticamente* 

Garra: debemos irnos...debe de ser algo importante. 

Scar: que sera ahora?.... 

Humphrey: * camine rápido y sigiloso a un arbusto donde pude ver mejor lo que pasaba* ¿importante?....pero de que habla....* en ese momento recordé a Codi*. Oh..no.... 

Scar: ¿Que ha sido eso?... 

Garra: echemos un vistazo rápido. 

Humphrey: *en ese momento retrocedí sin hacer algún ruido y seguí mi camino rápidamente logrando esconderme dentro de un troncó* ahora no.....* pensé y mire fuera viendo a Scar y Garra buscando cerca * 

Scar: es una pérdida de tiempo... vámonos....Tony podría enfadarse.... 

Garra: muy bien....pero si pasa algo fue tu culpa.... 

Humphrey: *vi como se retiraban rápidamente * Tony?...que tramara ahora...* seguí mi camino más calmado. al menos Codi seguía sin ser detectado. Mientras caminaba me di cuenta que no parecía haber actividad alpha por el lugar. era como si todos se hubieran ido de su posición* hmm....espero que no sea una trampa...* pensé, justo en ese momento escuche unos pasos y de inmediato me escondí y mire de reojo* 

Candu: estas seguro que debemos seguirlos?... 

Hutch: son órdenes de Winston.... 

Candu: esto es una mala idea y lo sabes Hutch 

Hutch: hey cuidado * lo empuje un poco hacia atrás* recuerda las trampas.... 

Candu: gracias....estuvo cerca...recuerdas el camino? 

Hutch: * sólo asentí* sigue mi paso...se donde están puestas con exactitud. 

Candu: no entiendo como es que las vez. 

Hutch: Un alpha siempre tiene buena vista. 

Humphrey: menos mal....será mejor que les diga...* justo cuando iba a salir me detuve* hey..espera....no será muy extraño que aparezca de la nada y en menos de un día vuelva a verlos otra vez....además....si me ven los alphas de Tony cerrarían el camino con más seguridad. * pensé y me quedé viendo como se alejaban y donde pisaban, al cabo de un rato los perdí de vista. * bien..mi turno.... * salí y empecé a caminar * cuidado donde pisas....cuidado....* lo decía mientras caminaba nervioso. si caía...podría ser mi fin* ya....ca..si.....* lo que para mi se sintió como horas en realidad fueron minutos. * ya casi...ya casi....* susurré mientras veía que estaba cerca de que se acabarán las trampas * listo... * simplemente caí al suelo después de haber pasado por ahi* Alphas....tenían que ser alphas.... * lo dije con tono irónico* ....bueno....no puedo detenerme....* me levanté y suspire* bien...ya sólo unos cuantos alphas más y estaré en la cueva...* empecé a caminar, pero durante el camino la zona parecía más abandonada que cualquier otra cosa abandonada* tengo un mal presentimiento...* pensé mientras seguía caminando en aquel lugar solitario* Codi, Codi, Codi..... sería perfecto como Omega....me ha mentido y de verdad me hizo creer que sería imposible llegar hasta la cueva...* pensé. justo después de unos momentos después llegué a la cueva de Tony* bien....Kate...esto es por ti ...* pensé. Justo cuando iba a entrar a la cueva sentí u n gran escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo* ya es Navidad? * me pregunté mientras entraba y temblaba un poco* creo que ya se por que Tony tiene un mal temperamento * sobre un poco, pero de inmediato empecé a sentir un gran miedo cuando entre. podía sentir una energía fuerte en el lugar* ...mejor me apuro....* pensé y empecé a buscar en la cueva algo que me sirviera como prueba. o algo* nada....nada...nada.....emm.....* me detuve al ver una pequeña abertura en la tierra* que tenemos aquí?...* me acerqué y comencé a quitar la tierra que cubría una especie de cristal* que es esto?...* justo cuando lo toque tuve una visión de un lobo grande y fuerte, y de ojos rojos, simplemente con verlo podía sentir un miedo profundo que causó que de inmediato soltara el cristal y cayera al piso cuando retrocedía* que rayos es eso?....* me levanté jadeando del susto* tranquilo.....tranquilo....*me dije a mi mismo levantándome* eso .....tengo que llevarlo con migo...pero ¿como? ...* empecé a buscar algún objeto o algo para tomar el cristal y llevarlo con migo, en ese momento escuche que alguien entraba en la cueva por lo que rápidamente me escondí* 

???: Sientes eso?.... 

Humphrey: * al escuchar la voz no podía creer quien era el que hablaba* 

???: dejame enseñarte una lección .....*tomé a Humphrey del cuello y lo lance al piso* 

Humphrey: ahhh* gemí de dolor y me levanté* Garth?....como es que.... 

Garth: como es que supe dónde estabas?...fácil.....tú miedo te delata... 

Humphrey: *me puse en posición de ataque* Garth reacciona....tu padre...te esta usando....no tienes hacer esto.... 

Garth: tienes razón....no tengo....quiero.....* cambie la voz a una más oscura y fría* 

Humphrey: tu .....tu no eres Garth....que le hiciste!? * le grité* 

Garth: digamos que.....sólo es temporal....* chasque mis dedos haciendo que 2 lobos de sombra taparan la entrada* 

Humphrey: crees que me van a detener tus ilusiones?.... * dije confiado y corrí hacia la salida* todos sabrán la verdad * le dije pero los 2 lobos me empujaron y patearon de regreso a Garth* 

Garth: creo que todavía no sabes quién soy....pero creo que ya sabes demasiado....ahora...serás eliminado *di un golpe fuerte a la cabeza de Humphrey. tan fuerte que podía romper su cráneo* 

Humphrey: * reaccione instantáneamente y lo esquive dando una patada a su cara e impulsándome saliendo de la cueva rápidamente* 

Garth : puedes huir...pero no esconderte....* le dije mientras lo seguía* 

Humphrey: a si...? mira como lo hago * intente escapar pero un alpha me detuvo golpeándome en el estómago* ahh....Scar...? 

Garth: estas rodeado Omega....* me acerqué más a él mientras empezaba a salir Alphas de todas partes rodeándolo* 

Humphrey: *me levanté y rápidamente corrí saltando sobre el lomo de Scar que estaba desprevenido y logre escapar* hoy no.... 

Garth: Que esperan?...¡Siganlo! * les ordene a todos los alphas* 

Humphrey: * empecé a correr lo más rápido que podía* tengo que decirle a Winston...Y advertirle....*pensé * 

Garth: ¡No dejen que escape ese Omega! 

Humphrey:* apenas voltee a ver a Garth y cuando volví a mirar al frente varios lobos ya me estaban esperando por lo cual tuve que correr hacia otra dirección* 

Garth: bloqueen su paso * sonrei fríamente* sigue corriendo Omega..... 

Humphrey: no,no,no.....* pensé mientras corría y cambiaba de dirección una vez más. siempre que estaba a punto de escapar me bloqueaban el paso, hasta que finalmente llegué a una cascada alta donde finalmente me rodearon* Rayos....ahora no.... 

Garth: te dije que no podías escapar....ahora...* vi como intentaba volver a escapar saltando sobre mi lomo pero de inmediato lo tome de su pata y lo lance contra el suelo ocasionando que tornarán sus huesos* 

Humphrey: * me levanté con dolor y mire fijamente a todos, estaba rodeado y la única salida parecía saltar de la cascada, el problema.....estaba muy alto y era demasiado peligroso* eh...creo que podemos hablarlo con calma * dije caminando hacia atrás en forma de broma* 

Garth: alto.....el es mío....cuiden que no escape....* sin pensarlo lo ataque golpeándolo en la cara y costillas* 

Humphrey: * en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el suelo a dolorido, nunca vi esa velocidad y mucho menos en un alpha, por lo que trate de contra atacar fallando todos. era como si supiera mi siguiente movimiento* 

Garth: patético * lo tome de su brazo pateando su estómago varias veces y finalmente aplastándolo contra el suelo* 

Humphrey: Ahh...eso es lo mejor que tienes? * me levanté lo más rápido que pude a dolorido intentado acertar un golpe* 

Garth: omegas.....débiles...* lo golpe haciendo que retrocediera* incompetentes....* lo paté en su estómago sacándole el aire * ....basura * lo cargue y lo volví a lanzar contra el suelo* todos y cada uno iguales......no es así? * voltee a ver a mis alphas* 

Humphrey: * lo vi e intente levantarme pero una vez más fui sorprendido por Garth ocasionando que cayera una vez mas* Ahh.... 

Garth: ahora lo ven?....Ven por que alphas y omegas no deben de estar juntos?....los omegas no se pueden defender.... imaginen ahora la descendencia.... menos ágiles...menos fuertes..... 

Humphrey: * me levanté muy débil intentando mantenerme de pie* ese es tu mejor golpe?.... 

Garth: y aún así .....sólo retrasas tu extinción.....creo que cuando acabe con tigo.....iré por...aquella alpha.....tan linda....tan hermosa.....tan.....* sonreí fríamente* Sexy.... 

Humphrey: * en cuando escuche eso sentí arder mi cuerpo de irá y rabia* 

Garth: celos...?...Omega ton....* no termine de hablar cuando sentí un golpe que me dejó algo aturdido* 

Humphrey: *sin pensarlo volví a atacarlo golpeando en todas las partes que podía al mismo tiempo que intentaba frenar los golpes* 

Garth: ¡Suficiente! * lo empuje y le di un cabezazo ocasionando que retrocediera*.... 

Humphrey: eso es todo? * sonrei limpiando la sangre de mi cabeza* puedo seguir todo el día..... 

Garth: ¡Sujetenlo! 

Humphrey: * dos alphas se acercaron a mi intentando detenerme, pero de un rápido movimiento logre atrapar a uno y lanzarlo contra el otro* 

Garth: ¿¡Que esperan!? ¡Atrapenlo!... 

Humphrey: * intente evitar que otros dos alphas me atraparan pero una vez logrado esto cuando tenía la Guardia baja llegaron dos más y me atraparon* 

Garth: rindete....y tu muerte será menos dolorosa.... 

Humphrey: esa palabra no está en mi diccionario * le escupí sangre en la cara* 

Garth: ¡Omega asqueroso! * mientras lo sujetaban le di varios golpes en el pecho, cara y estómago* 

Humphrey: * no tenía muchas más fuerzas....era más fuerte...y no podía moverme.....* no caeré aquí... * me dije a mi mismo y seguí firme* 

Garth: como gustes..... 

Humphrey: *justo cuando iba a volver a golpearme apareció una voz desde un poco abajo de la cascada* ese es....¡Codi! 

Garth: eh....¿¡quien es ese!? 

Codi: Humphrey...¿¡donde estas?! 

Humphrey: * voltee hacia donde estaba Codi y le grité* ¡Corre. busca a Winston y dile que Garth no es el, que Tony ha planeado una exterminación de omegas y que ha encontrado algo más poderoso que las 4 manadas Unidas! 

Codi: * simplemente me quedé sin palabras al verlo con muchos alphas* 

Garth: quiero a ese lobo.....¡Traiganlo! 

Humphrey: * en ese comento vi que varios alphas salieron a perseguir a Codi por lo que le grité que huyera y avisará a Winston de lo sucedió* 

Garth: en cuanto a ti..... 

Humphrey: .....tal vez... me mates.....pero no lo atraparas....* con mis últimas fuerzas logre soltarme de los alphas y buscar un punto débil de unas rocas que estaban cerca del único camino hacia Codi* 

Garth: no vas a hacer nada* trate de golpearlo pero se movió y ocasione que las rocas cayeran* 

Humphrey: ¡Ahora Codi! corre.....* iba a correr para estar con él pero fui empujado por Garth haciendo que casi cayera de la cascada si no me hubiese agarrado de la orilla* 

Garth: tu no iras a ninguna parte.....Ahora...morirás.... 

Codi: ¡No Humphrey!...aguanta voy a ayudarte 

Humphrey: ¡No! * estaba asustado *.....ve con Winston..... el sabrá que hacer.....tu eres la única esperanza..... 

Codi: Humphrey.... no.... 

Humphrey: ...Dile a Kate que la amo...* sólo suspire* No moriré por ti Garh...* lo mire fijamente a los ojos* 

Garth: * cuando iba a darle el golpe final vi como se soltó de la orilla y cayó * .......* sólo gruñi* Quiero un equipo de búsqueda en ese río! 

Codi: * vi como cayó Humphrey y empecé a correr buscando a Winston* 

Humphrey: * solamente cerré los ojos. una vez dentro del agua sentí como mis huesos estaban siendo añicos por todas las piedras que había y la corriente desgarrando mis músculos y abriéndome la piel, por más que trataba de salir a la superficie volvía a hundirme y volver a chocar con todo lo que estuviera en frente, rocas,troncos. no se cuanto tiempo pasó después de eso. sólo se que cuando llegué a la orilla veía todo borroso* k-kate....* gemí con dolor e intente levantarme pero me era inutil* ....ahh...* cada vez mi visión se ponía más oscura cuando sentí que alguien me sacaba del agua y me arrastraba dejando un rastro de sangré....intente ver quien era pero lentamente mi visión fue poniéndose oscura hasta que sólo veía oscuridad* 

???????: Esta....no es tu tumba..... 

Hu **.....Ah verdad XD **

**fin del capitulo :P, gracias a aquellos que de verdad me esperaron. ahora si seré más frecuente debido a qué ya tengo un poco más de tiempo libre, lo que quiere decir. Más y más contenido próximamente :)**

 **ahora.....**

 **¿Humphrey esta muerto?**

 **¿que buscaban Hutch y Candu?**

 **¿Codi logro escapar y llegar con Winston?**

 **¿que pasará con Kate? **

**¿ que es lo que tiene Tony en su cueva?**

 **¿Garth es realmente Garh? **

**GRACIAS POR LEER. RECUERDA comentar dando ideas, teorías o simplemente que te pareció la historia. Me anima a seguir escribiendo :D**

 **-no,no,si,no.....al fin, después de un siglo...no..no...Tardas!.....ajá si...tiempo libre....si..no..si**

 **.__. :v se que falle que falle pero he tenido problemas.....tanto....con esto como fuera de ....en fin.....creo que ya se ha calmado todo.....**

 **Bueno Hasta la. próxima DragonesDelLobo **

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6 Una nueva raza?

**Y.. Muy buenas dragones,Dragonas, Lobos y Lobas como están!? :D** **he aquí el 6 capítulo...y como dije antes...este capítulo no será continuación...serán los hechos que ocurrieron después de que Humphrey saltara. a si que...pues...creo que no se revelará al personaje. pensé que querían saber quien era pero ...bueno... a si que nada...**

 **comenzamos?**

 **PoV Codi.(después de que Humphrey Callera)**

Codi: * cuando vi a Humphrey caer me quedé sin palabras y helado de miedo. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? * H-Humphrey...no...

Garth: tu...

Codi: * cuando escuche esa fría, oscura y tenebrosa voz mire arriba saliendo de mis pensamientos* Tu...tu...¡pagarás! * le dije firme y gritando*

Garth:...tu eres el siguiente *di un aullido bastante fuerte cuando las nubes taparon completamente la luna*

Codi: * cuando escuche su aullido entre una vez más en pánico, momentos después empecé a ver cómo unos Lobos de pelaje negro completamente descendían de la sombra de Garth* oh no...* simplemente retrocedi y empecé a correr de esos Lobos que tomaban forma y me miraban. esa mirada era más fría que el mismo invierno*

Garth: acabenlo * ordene *

Codi: * mientras corría sentía la presencia de estos Lobos o lo que fueran seguirme. Eran más rápidos y ágiles en todos los aspectos* no...no...¡Ayuda! * gritaba mientras intentaba escapar de estas...entidades o fueran lo que fueran*

?: Eso es...teme...* dijo uno de los lobos negros que corrían detrás de Codi*

Codi: *al escuchar su voz sentí mas miedo por lo que seguí corriendo con los ojos cerrados aterrado por lo que me fuera a pasar* que sea solo un sueño...que sea solo un sueño...* me repetía a mi mismo hasta que accidentalmente me estrelle contra un árbol ocasionado que cayera al suelo* auch...* de inmediato reaccione y me levante poniéndome contra el árbol* Ayuda! *grite una vez mas con la esperanza de que alguien me ayudara*

?* los lobos se empezaron a acercar a Codi. Sin sentimientos, sin rastro de felicidad o maldad...parecían tan fríos en todo aspecto...ni siquiera el mas mínimo rasgo de emociones*

Codi: no...por favor...* les suplique*

?: hey ustedes...lobos asquerosos * se escucharon unos gritos*

Codi: esa voz...esperen...ustedes?! * cuando volteé a ver simplemente pude ver 2 lobos de pelaje gris de diferentes tonalidades cada uno*

Hutch: Creo que encontramos lo que buscábamos...

Candu: y bien?...* sonreí confiado* Hagámoslo *ambos saltamos enfrente de los lobos protegiendo a el lobo que estaba aprisionado en el árbol*

Codi: si¡ ja,ja...ahora que piensan hacernos ehh? * me burle de ellos y e intente golpear a uno que estaba mas cercano, pero me hele de miedo cuando sentí que mi pata atravesó su rostro. era como un fantasma* esto no..me gusta...

Candu: no sabes golpear * hice el mismo movimiento con otro lobo y ocurrio lo mismo* espera...que rayos?¡...

Hutch: apártate...* intente lanzarme contra otro diferente pero simplemente no pude tocarlo* que rayos eres tu...* lo mire a los ojos cuando desprevenidamente recibí un golpe de este ocasionando que regresara con Candu y el otro* ahh...

Codi: alguna idea?...* trague saliva con miedo*

Hutch: no podemos atacarlos pero ellos a nosotros si...

Candu: que tal huir?...

Codi: apoyo esa idea

Hutch: Candu..no podemos permitir que ellos lastimen a nuestra manada...

Candu: y que planeas?

Hutch: oye...nuevo

Codi: quien yo?...

Hutch: si...sabes escalar arboles?

Codi: si...

Candu: espera...esto...solo es de alphas...y sinceramente..a el nunca lo he visto en la manada..

Hutch: Candu no hay tiempo de discutir...simplemente has lo que nosotros entendido?!

Codi: tengo nombre saben...

Candu: como sea...listo...dividir y conquistar...a la cuenta de tres...uno...

Codi: espera...de que hablan...que haremos?!

Hutch: has lo mismo que nosotros...Dos...

Codi: * trague saliva y asentí*

Candu:...Tres! * Hutch y yo corrimos hacia el árbol trepando un poco este y finalmente impulsándonos con el árbol saliendo del rodamiento de estos lobos en direcciones opuestas llamando la atención y corriendo escapando de estos*

Codi: * me quedé sin palabras al ver lo que hicieron * wow...* fue lo único que pide decir antes de salir del shok y ver únicamente a un grupo pequeño de estos lobos viéndome* oh...emm...adiós...* de alguna forma pude hacer el mismo movimiento corriendo en otra dirección diferente a la de ellos* ...como...eso no importa...* pensé mientras corría de ellos*

Garth: No!...¿¡que hacen!? * gruñi mientras veía la escena de lejos*

Codi: y ahora...¿a donde los llevo? *pensé mientras corría, en ese momento escuche una voz familiar* ¿eh?

Candu: ja,ja...tomen esto...* salte por encima del lobo ocasionando que colisionaran estas cosas entre sí haciendo que varios desaparecieran*

Codi: como supiste que iba a funcionar? * le pregunté mientras corría junto a él*

Candu: en realidad no tenía planeado eso...sólo quería que se estrellaran entre sí alentando su paso * en eso vimos a Hutch corriendo hacia nosotros cuando salió de unos arbustos*

Hutch: ¡a un lado! * les grite saltando por encima de ellos mientras me perseguía el último grupo de lobos, una vez en el suelo di un derrape deteniendome en el proceso de aterrizaje y viendo como estas cosas chocaban entre sí y varias desaparecían* Eso es nuevo...

Codi: ¿f-funciono? ...* dije algo temeroso acercándome*

Candu: ¿que rayos eran esas cosas?...* le pregunté a Hutch* no lo sé...

Codi: bueno...creo que..se fueron...ya no nos molestaran * sonrei animado cuando ellos me miraron preocupados* ..no...por favor no...*voltee lentamente viendo como estas cosas se levantaban de la oscuridad, incluso los que desaparecieron volvieron.. era como si surgieran de la tierra*

Candu: ¿ideas Hutch?

Hutch: nuevo...algún plan?

Codi: eh...yo...eh...* mire a todos lados preocupado, entonces escuche un aullido bastante fuerte, era como el que dio Garth pero era diferente* ¿alguien más escucho eso?

Hutch: ¿más de estas cosas?

Candu: salgamos de aquí ahora...

Codi: * en ese momento recordé las trampas de la manada, podría ocuparlas para pedir refuerzos*...idea...ya...siganme * empecé a correr*

Candu: ...ehh...

Hutch: no tenemos opción...¡sigamoslo!

Codi: *empecé a correr hacia las trampas de alarma * vamos...vamos...

Candu: espera...¿esta haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo?

Hutch: es listo...pero...¿como es que nunca he visto a este alpha en la manada?

Codi: *Mientras corría vi atrás como todos los lobos incluyendo a los alphas estaban corriéndo detrás de mí* bien...quiero que activen las alarmas...¡todas las que puedan! para traer ayuda * después de un rato corriendo llegamos a las trampas y activamos todas las alarmas que podíamos hasta salir de esa área*

Candu: * mientras estábamos activando las alarmas accidentalmente toque una trampa ocasionando que me capturará* Ahg...sabía que tenía que repasar el mapa...

Hutch: *cuando vi lo que le paso a Candu accidentalmente hice lo mismo* rayos...bien...se como salir...* en ese momento vi como algunas de estas cosas se me acercaban* oh no...

Codi: * vi como cayeron en las trampas haciendo que me tropezara con una trampa ocasionando que cayera al suelo* Ahg...¡ahora no! * intente levantarme pero al hacer un movimiento brusco lastime mi pata trasera cayendo una vez más al suelo* ¡Ahhh! no...no...* empecé a arrastrarme mientras veía como se me acercaban más y más* no...¡No! * mire una vez más hacia al frente viendo a lo lejos una figura gris acercándose* estoy perdido...* me empecé a sentir mal, eran demasiadas emociones y sensaciones que no supe controlar, empecé a ver un poco borroso, sólo vi como mientras este ser se acercaba veía como la luz de la luna empezaba a aparecer, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca simplemente escuche un aullido fuerte por lo que cerré fuertemente mis ojos y caí inconsciente. No se cuánto tiempo pasó antes de volver a despertar, sin embargo todavía era de noche* esto...esto...fue un sueño... * iba a levantarme y sonreír,pero cuando intenté levantarme sentí un dolor en mi pata trasera* ah...no.. no puede ser...* mire hacia atrás y todo estaba vacío, estaba muy calmado...demasiado..como si no hubiese pasado nada* un momento...estaba más oscuro...* mire al cielo y la luna estaba despejada, las nubes se habían ido y estaba algo despejado, sólo unas pequeñas nubes que no eran suficientes para volver a tapar la luna* pero...que rayos...*en ese momento sentí una presencia, mire detrás de mi y sólo vi una figura de pelaje dorado* eh..ho-* fui interrumpido y golpeado en la cara haciendo que cayera inconsciente una vez más*

Winston: Cariño ¿por que hiciste eso?

Eve: el fue el culpable de que Hutch y Candu fallaran

Candu: de hecho.. el nos ayudó...y...gracias a el...seguimos vivos...

Eve: si pero fue un estorbo, no consiguieron la información

Candu: tal vez no mucha...pero puede que el tenga más

Winston: que así sea...ustedes...lleven a Hutch a la cueva para que Eve lo atienda * le ordene a unos Lobos de pelaje café y gris*

Eve: ...no confío en desconocidos...

Winston: no tenemos opción...que alguien lleve a este lobo a la cueva principal para interrogarlo...y Eve...si podrías...

Eve: no...el podría escapar...primero que gane mi...

Winston: Eve...hazlo por Kate y su felicidad..

Eve: bien...tu ganas...por ahora * le sonrei guiñándole* ¡Bien ya escucharon sus órdenes* les ordene estrictamente a todos los lobos ocasionando que se asustaran un poco y obedecieran rápidamente*

 **PoV Kate, esa misma noche***

Kate: * estaba durmiendo tranquila cuando de repente sentí un gran dolor por todo mi cuerpo y un gran temor ocasionando que despertara aturdida* ¡Humphrey! * grite mientras jadeaba por el susto ocasionando que mi hermana se levantará*

Lili: ¿¡Que pasa!? * me levanté asustada al escuchar un grito, cuando mire detenidamente vi a Kate levantada y muy aturdida* ¿Kate?...* me acerqué a ella lentamente* ¿estas bien? * moví una pata enfrente de ella para que reaccionara*

Kate: * me quedé unos momentos en una especie de transe hasta que Lili movió su pata enfrente de mi cara * eh...¿Lili?

Lili: ¿te encuentras bien?

Kate: * simplemente me senté todavía algo aturdida* s-senti...algo...* le dije con temor*

Lili: ¿que paso?... cuéntamelo * me senté junto a ella*

Kate: s-senti...dolor...sufrimiento... y...y...luego...Humphrey...sentí...sentí como si nunca más lo volviera a ver...* le dije con una lágrimas en los ojos*

Lili: * al escuchar lo que dijo simplemente la abracé* tranquila...tranquila...todo esta bien...

Kate: * le devolví el abrazo llorando * tengo miedo...no quiero perderlo...* le dije entre lágrimas*

Lili: tranquila hermana...el esta bien...sólo...fue un sueño...el esta bien...

Kate: p-pero...* iba a decir algo pero fui interrumpida por mi hermana*

Lili: oye...sólo fue un sueño...todo esta bien...el esta bien...no hay de que preocuparse...el es un Omega listo...volverá pronto...

Kate: * simplemente asentí*

Lili: vamos...* me levanté y camine*

Kate: ¿a donde ? * le dije limpiando me las lágrimas*

Lili: a despejar tu mente * le sonrei *

Kate: * asentí y comencé a seguirla hacia el lago * disculpame por despertaré* le dije con un poco de pena*

Lili: no te preocupes... para eso somos hermanas ¿no?

Kate: ¿como? *me quedé mirándola un poco confundida*

Lili: para ayudarnos una a otra, para cualquier cosa...a veces peleamos pero...al final siempre estaremos una para la otra sin importar lo que pase

Kate: * al escuchar eso simplemente le sonrei * tienes razón...como dice mamá... siempre nos tendremos una a la otra...* le dije algo ya más tranquila olvidando lo que había sentido, después de un rato llegamos al lago y ambas nos sentamos en la orilla* había olvidado como se sentía la tranquilidad...tantos trabajos de Alpha...tantos deberes...* di un largo suspiró*

Lili: pues...por que seguir con eso cuando...* la vi con ojos traviesos*

Kate: ¿cuando que ? * cuando la iba a ver me empujó contra el agua * ¡hey! * cuando salí a la superficie vi como ella estaba riéndose sin parar* tu...las vas a pagar * sonrei y la tomé de una pata haciendo que cayera al lago junto a mi*

Lili: ¡hey! eso es trampa

Kate: claro que no... * sonrei y la salpique*

Lili: oh..no...dime que no has echo eso...* le dije seriamente*

Kate: oh si...* le dije viéndola sonriendo seriamente y confiada*

Lili: bien...tu lo buscaste

Kate: * ambas empezamos a salpicarnos una a otra, nadando, jugando...simplemente uno de los mejores momentos con mi hermana. Despies de varios minutos ambas salimos del agua acostándonos en la orilla* je,je...te gane...* le dije algo exhausta*

Lili: oh no, claro que no, yo te gane * le dije sonriendo*

Kate * sólo reí y la salpique una vez más*

Lili: ¡oye!

Kate: ja,ja...* me acosté en la orilla acomodandome* ¿hace cuanto no nos divertimos así?...

Lili: je...si...hace tiempo...

Kate : * me acomodé acostándome en mi espalda y viendo al cielo* si...* en ese momento recordé el ultimo año que estuvimos juntas jugando por última vez antes de que me fuera a la escuela de alphas * ...si...Lili...

Lili: mmhh? * le dije algo dormida*

Kate: crees...que sigo siendo...¿divertida?...¿la misma de antes?...Li-...* cuando voltee a verla la vi profundamente durmiendo* ...*suspire algo triste*

Lili: creo que sigues siendo la hermana que conozco...de hace tiempo *le dije algo dormida*

Kate* simplemente sonrei ante ese comentario* gracias...* al cabo de varios minutos después, empecé a sentir que me quedaba dormida por lo cual me levante y me acerque a Lili* hey...despierta, hay que volver...

Lili: ehh..que...cinco minutos mas...* dije medio dormida*

Kate : vamos Lili...hay que irnos...sabes como se pone mamá si ve que no estamos... * trate de convencerla*

Lili: esta bien...esta bien... * respondí levantándome y dando un leve bostezo *

Kate:* ambas empezamos a caminar de regreso a la cueva, sin embargo cuando estábamos muy cerca de llegar vimos a mamá llegando y atrás de ella la mayoría de alphas detrás de ella por lo que nos sorprendimos * Mamá, que esta pasando? * le pregunte algo preocupada *

Lili: y donde esta...

Winston: tranquilas...* les dije en un tono calmado* mañana serán respondidas todas sus dudas...mientras...no se preocupen...

Kate: mañana? por que no hoy? y de que estas hablando? que esta sucediendo?

Eve: digamos...que...este lobo * apunte a el lobo que llevaban los alphas cargando hacia nuestra cueva para poderlo curar e interrogar cuando despertara* sabe algunas cosas...

Kate: ataque de furia? *le pregunte levantando una ceja algo molesta*

Eve: no me mires asi...también estoy preocupada

Kate: * simplemente suspire* esta bien...doy gracias a que no lo dejaste tan golpeado...

Eve: oh...emm..solo lo golpe una vez...

Kate: y lo demás?

Hutch: sonara una locura pero...ehh...mejor que el despierte...

Kate: * me quede viéndolo confundida*

Eve: en fin...mañana tendremos respuestas...

Kate: ...espero que así sea ...* mire al cielo* espero que así sea...

 **PoV Codi a la mañana siguiente**

Codi: * desperté bostezando y estirándome* ehh...donde...donde estoy ? * me pregunte algo alterado y confundido mirando a mi alrededor* hmm... * me levante después de un rato ya sabiendo donde estaba * un momento...que hago aquí?...esta cueva...los lideres...* pensé mientras me dirigía a la entrada* que ha pasado? * me pregunte al salir de la cueva quedándome mirando a varios lobos que se estaban preparando y llevando comida de un lugar a otro* eh...de que me perdí?

Eve: no de mucho...

Codi: * me asuste y de inmediato empece a correr sin resultados ya que una loba de pelaje dorado me detuvo* hey...no...yo no he hecho nada...

Kate: no escaparas hasta que hables...

Codi: ehh?...que quieren saber?

Eve: escucha solo dinos quien eres y que paso anoche?

Codi: no...no les dire nada...además quien eres tu?

Evde: escúchame bien...o me dices quien eres y que paso a noche por las buenas o si no...

Winston: Calma...Eve...* intervine saliendo detrás de Eve* yo soy Winston...ella es Eve...somos los lideres de esta manada...y ella es Kate...

Codi: espera...tu...tu eres Kate? * le pregunte a la loba que me había detenido *

Kate: te conozco?...

Codi:* negué con la cabeza* tu a mi no...pero yo a ti si...escúchame...Humphrey...

 **PoV ?**

?:situación?...

?: aun nada...

?: sigue sin despertar...

?: realmente crees que haya soportado todo eso?...

?: lo hará...

?: pero el no...

?: puede que todavía no...pero lo hará...

?: no podemos acelerar este proceso?...

?: después de mucho concuerdo con el...

?: escúchenme ustedes dos...recuerden que no eran tan diferente a el...además la paciencia es una virtud...

?: odio admitirlo pero tienes razón...

?: bien...ahora...déjenlo descansar y sigamos con su entrenamiento * dije en un tono alto y calmado*

?: por que teníamos que venir con tigo?

?: les hace falta un largo camino por delante...su verdadero entrenamiento comienza cuando despierte...* los tres salimos caminando dejando a el lobo de pelaje gris oscuro en una cueva*

 **Chan...chan...chan...fin del capítulos...que les pareció?**

 **recuerden dejar sus dudas, quejas comentarios, ideas y opiniones en los comentarios. Me anima a seguir escribiendo y siempre los leo :D**

 **Hasta la próxima DragonesDelLobo**


	7. Capitulo 7: Preparativos

**Emm...**

 **PoV Humphrey**

Humphrey: * Cada vez sentía mas y mas frío, mi cuerpo me empezaba a fallar mas, sin embargo cada vez que intentaba abrir los ojos completamente o levantarme lo único que veía era a 3 lobos sujetándome, sin embargo me impedían moverme. Por mas que trataba sentía un dolor penetrante en todo mi cuerpo, no podía soportar mas hasta que sentí que me quedaba dormido en un profundo sueño*

 **PoV Garth al siguiente día**

Garth* estaba viendo hacia la cascada firmemente cuando llegaron dos lobos que había mandado a liderar la búsqueda*

Anton : (es un lobo de pelaje rojizo con algunas betas en el lomo de color crema y patas y pecho color dorado pálido) Señor...estuvimos buscando toda la noche y toda esta mañana...pero...* antes de continuar fui interrumpido*

Sack: (es un lobo de pelaje dorado oscuro, algunas betas rojas en el hocico y patas y pecho color crema) no...encontramos nada...ni siquiera un rastro de que haya salido del rio...o algún indicio de que lo hayan ayudado...

Garth: * me quede un momento en silencio antes de responder* bien...a si que me están diciendo que el omega no salio del rio...?

Anton: si... * lo dije algo nervioso*

Garth: pero supongamos que salió...y encontró una manera de ocultar su olor y ahora podría estar tratando sus heridas ..si es que tuviera ...y después hará que los omegas y tal vez...la manada de Winston piense que nosotros somos los malos e iniciara una guerra alpha omega...?

Sack: que tratas de decir?...

Garth: *tome rápidamente a los dos alphas del cuello fuertemente y les dije fríamente* ustedes...me han fallado...ese omega podría estar vivo... por lo cual el podría arruinar nuestros planes de regresar todo a la normalidad...alphas y omegas separados, nada de alphas y omegas juntos formando una familia... * les apreté un poco mas el cuello en esa ultima parte*

Anton: L-lo s-sentimos...no...volverá a pasar...se...lo...co-compensaremos...* dije con muy poco aire*

Garth: fállenme una segunda vez...los torturare...fállenme una tercera vez...lo lamentaran y serán tomados como traidores...* los mire con mis ojos rojos a los dos*

Sack: N-no fallaremos... * dije con miedo y con casi nada de oxigeno*

Garth: bien...ahora salgan de mi vista * los aventé dejándolos libres* vallan, busquen y maten a ese omega * les ordene fríamente mientras veía como se iban corriendo con la cola entre las patas* bien...no se que quieres con ese lobo...pero no volverás a arruinar mis planes otra vez...* dije volviendo a ver hacia la cascada*

 **Mientras tanto en la manada oriental** **( PoV normal)**

Codi: se los juro...eso es lo único que se...después de eso...el cayó ...después de eso...lo último que dijo fue...que te amaba...a ti...*dije lo último viendo a Kate*

Kate: *me quede sin palabras antes de retroceder asustada * n-no...

Codi: luego de eso...*antes de continuar fui interrumpido*

Winston: si..si...esos lobos...

Candu: eh..señor..en realidad eran...

Winston: si..si...* lo interrumpí algo molesto*

Candu* simplemente trague saliva algo nervioso*

Eve: ...¿como sabemos que no estás mintiendo? * le pregunté molesta*

Codi: ...eh...* tenía un punto,no podía demostrarle que yo estuve ahí. Pero sin embargo, estos lobos de anoche vivieron lo que yo viví *pensé* pueees...

Winston:...* suspire profundamente y dije cansado*Así no llegaremos a nada...

Kate: pero...y...¿si es verdad?...y ¿si realmente Humphrey nesecita nuestra ayuda? * le dije alterada y preocupada*

Winston: Calma...* me acerqué a ella y la abracé*todo estará bien...* me quedé hací con ella un rato. Todos se quedaron callados*

Candu: ¿Y ahora, que debemos hacer? * dije rompiendo el silencio*

Codi: Si no me creen...preguntense a ustedes mismos...¿por que ese tal Garth me quería muerto?... y esas..."cosas "...sabes que son reales...no fui el único que las vio...* me defendí*

Eve: *iba a decir algo, pero este lobo tenía razón*¿como te llamas? *le pregunté*

Codi: Codi...me llamo Codi.* respondí *

Eve: * mire a winston y el también me vio*

Kate: * me separé de mi papá, pero al momento de hacerlo y escuchar su declaración me acerqué un poco a Codi* dime que está vivo...* le pregunté nerviosa*

Codi:...*simplemente no sabía que decir. ni yo estaba seguro de que aún estuviera con vida* yo...*dije algo nervioso* yo...no lo sé...* lo dije suspirando y mirando al suelo*

Eve* me acerqué a kate y simplemente ella se recostó en mi y caminamos fuera de ese lugar*

Winston: Candu...prepara un equipo de alphas...y traelos...

Candu: ¿señor?...

Winston: es una orden!

Candu: * asentí y salí caminando algo rápido ya que seguía sin encontrarme en las mejores condiciones*

Winston: que siga vivo por favor...* me dije en mi mente mientras veía adentró de la cueva*

Codi: ehh...y yo...que hago?...

Winston: tengo planes para ti...* le dije serio mientras volteaba a verlo*

 **PoV Humphrey. (en algún punto más aya del río)**

Humphrey: KATE! * grité desesperado mientras me levantaba rápido del suelo* ...* tenía la respiración agitada y estaba muy aturdido.* donde...¿donde estoy?* me pregunté mientras trataba de calmarme* que...¿que ha pasado?* dije mientras me calmaba poco a poco, una vez calmado trague saliva e intente caminar, pero cuando lo hice sentí un dolor en mis piernas y en mi cuerpo* ahhgg...* me detuve un momento y revise mi cuerpo. Tenía varias hojas cubriendo parte de mi cuerpo y algunas patas en forma de vendaje, bastante bien hecho, como si me lo hubiera hecho un médico alpha* espera...que me ha...* me detuve y entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior... Garth...los alphas...la manada...el...*me detuve un momento* el cristal...pero...yo debería...debería estar muerto...* pensé al recordar todo lo que pase antes de que me desmayara, al cabo de un rato me desperté y pensé* ...debería estar muerto...* me repetí a mi mismo* como...? * me quedé un rato pensando cuando empecé a ver la cueva en donde estaba, bastante grande. No tan oscura por la luz de afuera, en ese momento al revisarla mejor me percaté de un pedazo de tronco que estaba un poco más adelante de mi. Este estaba lleno de algún tipo de líquido* que es eso?...* camine hacia a el con cuidado y lento. Al lado de el había un pequeño mensaje escrito en la tierra. que simplemente decía "bebe"* ...ehh...esto es seguro?...* me acerqué para olerlo mejor* hmm...no huele mal...pero...* fui interrumpido por mi estómago * oh vaya...enserio?...* me dije a mi mismo antes de que volviera a rugir mi estomago* vale..vale...tu ganas...por ahora...* suspire y empecé a tomar de aquel pedazo de tronco. Cuando lo termine estaba lleno* hmm...que raro...usualmente no me llenaría con esto...* comencé a caminar hacia la entrada de la cueva donde empezaba a escuchar a los pájaros cantar y a escuchar el viento que pasaba* hmm...* una vez que salí empecé a sentir el sol en mi pelaje. simplemente no había tenido esta sensación desde hace mucho tiempo* enserio que es este lugar? * pensé cuando escuché a unos lobos hablar cerca de donde estaba*

?: Uhh..vaya...vaya...que tenemos aquí?...

?: creo que se ha perdido

?: tendrá comida?...

?: Tu siempre pensando en eso...*lo golpe en la cabeza*...será mejor que nos entregues lo que tienes si no quieres problemas...*Amenace al lobo que estaba cerca de la cueva*

Humphrey: ehh...*mire hacia otro lado* me lo dicen a mi?...

?: Uhh...alguien se va a enojar...

Humphrey: para empezar...quienes son ustedes?

?: yo soy Axel * respondí rápidamente levantando la pata*(Axel es un lobo de la misma estatura que salty,delgado y con pelaje completamente café oscuro) ellos son Denis, Alan y Max *le dije mientras señalaba a cada uno*

Alan: este idiota otra vez...* dije antes de golpear a Axel* (Alan es un lobo de color gris oscuro con algunas betas cafés y pecho de color gris oscuro del tamaño de mooch )

Max: hey y por que yo no puedo? *sonrei y golpee a Alex en la cabeza * (Max es un lobo de color café claro y pecho color gris del tamaño de humphrey)

Denis: BASTA LOS TRES! *les grité furioso* (Denis es un lobo color gris oscuro con hecho color blanco un poco más grande que Humphrey pero no tan grande como Garth) como sea...entregamos tu cueva si aprecias tu vida...

Humphrey: ehh...si..claro...¿y si no lo hago?...¿que? ¿me van a golpear?...a cuantos más ¿les han robado? * les dije molesto al ver su actitud y saber que simplemente eran un grupo de lobos solitarios que saqueaban*

Denis: bien...no me importa... si eso es lo que quieres?... Alan...Max...¡sujetenlo! * ordene*

Humphrey: bien...aquí vamos de nuevo...*dije con sarcasmo en mi mente*

Max: *empezamos a rodear a aquel lobo mientras nos preparábamos para saltar contra el*

Denis: no me importa si estás lastimado...ahora..esta es tu última oportunidad... vete de aquí o sufrirás...

Humphrey: *lo mire serió y dije* adelante...*no podía tener el lujo de perder...era lo único que tenía...aunque no supiera como llegué ahí.*

Denis: bien...¡adelante!.

Alan: *Salte primero hacia el sacando mis garras y colmillos pero fui rápidamente detenido por el lobo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos*

Max: te estás oxidando...enserio deja de comer tanto...* le dije e intente atacar al lobo pero rápidamente fui esquivado cayendo al suelo*

Denis:...¿¡que creen que están haciendo?! * gruñi molestó*

Humphrey: espera...¿yo hice eso? * me dije en mi mente incrédulo*

Axel: me toca * dije antes de reírme y lanzarme varias veces contra el lobo fallando mis ataques* ¿ehh?...¿pero que? *dije antes de que me empujara fuertemente contra Alan y Max que sse estaban preparando para un ataque sorpresa*

Humphrey: creo que no eres tan temible tu solo o si? * le dije con tono burlón*

Denis: Ahgg...*gruñi y empecé a atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, sin embargo era inutil, siempre detenía mis golpes*

Humphrey* cuando tuve la oportunidad lo ataque golpeándolo en la cara ocasionando que callera al suelo* wow...*dije sorprendido al ver lo que pasó*

Axel: *rápidamente corrimos hacia Denis para ayudarlo a levantarse*

Denis: ¡sueltenme!...* les dije mientras me limpiaba la sangre de la boca* escuchame nadie me hace eso...¡¿entiendes!? ¡NADIE!

Max: cuando se distrajo el lobo Alan y yo lo tomamos por sorpresa inmovilizándolo*

Humphrey: *gruñi de dolor cuando me sujetaron aún no estaba del todo bien* ahhgg...sueltenme ¡ahora!...cobarde...sin tus amigos no eres ¡nadie!

Denis: * simplemente me reí* lo único que tuviste fue suerte...ahora...* me acerqué a el y lo Amenace con mis garras en su cuello* jamás debiste de haber eso...¿algún último deseo?

Humphrey: * simplemente lo vi a los ojos y con unos movimientos rápidos logre romperle las patas a los que me tenían sujetando y patear en la cara a Denis haciendo que retrocediera*

Axel: Hey...* iba a atacarlo pero fui rápidamente noqueado por un golpe de ese lobo*

Denis: Ahhgg...¿¡Que te sucede!? * le dije antes de intentar golpearlo pero mi golpe fue detenido. entonces lo mire a los ojos*

Humphrey: * tenía su pata detenía sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo* escuchame ahora...o se largan y dejan en paz a todos los lobos que vean a partir de ahora...o juro que iré por ustedes y los acabaré...*le dije serio mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le lastimaba la pata*

Denis: AHHGG...* gruñi de dolor mientras me arrodillaba ante el por el dolor* ¿q-quien eres tu?... * le dije con miedo al verlo a los ojos*

Humphrey: yo soy...Humphrey...* le dije serio mientras lo lanzaba contra el piso*

Denis: Vámonos...¡Ya! * dije asustado corriendo mientras Alan tomaba a Axel con dificultad y Max estaba tratando de correr al igual que Alan huyendo de el*

Humphrey: * mientras los veía alejarse empecé a sentir una energía fuerte abrazandome, un momento después me empecé a sentir algo débil por lo cual me senté y volví a sentirme con los dolores del cuerpo cuando hace un momento no sentía nada* ahh...que...¿que fue eso?...¿que me sucede? * me dije algo débil, cundo escuche un sonido familiar* ¿eh?

 **PoV normal al otro lado con Winston y los demás)**

Codi: con todo respeto...señor Winston..ehh... ¿de verdad planea hacer una búsqueda total?...digo...tal vez Garth se adelanto...* me quede un momento pensando callado y me arrepentí al instante* lo siento...sonó mejor en mi cabeza...* dije con arrepentimiento*

Winston: * ignoré su cometario y procedí* tu fuiste el ultimo en verlo, por lo cual sabes donde empezar a buscar...y es por eso que tu vas a dirigir el grupo de búsqueda * le dije con firmeza *

Codi: oh...de acuerdo...espere...¿¡Que yo que?! * dije con asombro* nunca he hecho eso...no creo poder.

Winston: Tienes que hacerlo...estoy seguro de que tenia información importante para nosotros, pero Garth no quiere que salga a la luz...además...* suspire y me quede pensando en como podría vivir sabiendo que por mi decisión Humphrey podría estar muerto... como podría vivir con eso*

Codi: * Al verlo en esa situación simplemente me acerque y le di un ligero empujón en el brazo para que reaccionara*animo...podremos encontrarlo...* le sonreí*

Winston* simplemente asentí* espero que si sea* le dije con la voz algo apagada*...cualquier noticia quiero que me informes cuanto antes, ¿entendido?

Codi: * simplemente asentí sonriendo* ehh..pero...¿donde esta mi equipo? * pregunte con algo de intriga*

Winston: como ustedes serán los primeros...será con un equipo pequeño de reconocimiento y otros de búsqueda*

Codi* me quede pensando por un momento y pregunté* ehh...¿que no es lo mismo? ¿reconocimiento y búsqueda?

Winston: tienen sus diferencias aunque parezcan iguales

Codi: okey... * le dije algo confundido*

Winston: te explicare luego, ahora reúnete con ellos en la frontera sur-este

Codi: ehhh...este...

Winston: oh si claro..* dije con algo de pena, ya que no recordaba que el era nuevo y por lo que nos conto solo conoce una entrada* disculpa...¡Hutch! * lo llame*

Hutch* me levante del suelo donde estaba descansando y fui hacia el* ¿señor?

Winston: se que tienes que descansar y eso pero...¿crees que podrías llevarlo a la frontera sur-este?

Hutch* simplemente bostece y asentí, ya que no tenia mucho que había despertado* pero me debe un día de salario *le dije en tono de broma*

Winston: * simplemente sonreí ante el comentario, hace mucho que no veía ese comportamiento* ve Codi..

Codi: *Sonreí y empecé a seguir hacia la frontera* no le fallaré * le dije mientras nos alejábamos*

Winston: yo se que así será...* dije en voz baja, mientras lo veía irse. No paso mucho antes de que me fuera a ver como seguía Kate tras la noticia*

 **PoV normal en la cueva principal con Eve, Winston y Kate.**

Kate: Mamá, por favor...dejame ir...* le rogué*

Eve: lo siento pero no. Tienes que quedarte aquí hasta que ellos vuelvan * le dije cruzando los brazos. En ese momento vi a Winston entrar*

Winston: que está sucediendo aquí? * pregunté algo serio al ver a kate algo molesta y a Eve en esa postura, hace años que no estaba hací. Para ser más exactos, desde la escuela Alpha cuando quería seguir entrenando en condiciones que para su edad no iba a soportar*

Eve: Kate quiere ir con el equipo de búsqueda para encontrar a Humphrey * le dije algo molesta*

Kate: * simplemente rodee los ojos algo molesta y me crucé de brazos* pero tu si me vas a dejar ir, ¿no papá?

Winston: No.

Kate: Gra- ¡¿que?! * dije en un tono alto y un poco mas molesta* pero por que no?! sabes que puedo guiar la búsqueda mejor que el * le exclame*

Winston: lo se, pero en este momento puede que Tony haya mandado también un equipo de búsqueda

Kate: ¿y? tu me entrenaste para cualquier tipo de situación...además se defenderme * iba a salir de la cueva pero fui detenida por mi papá*

Winston: Kate...esta decisión no es tuya...

Eve: tiene razón tu padre...además, no estas en condiciones de ir. Desconocemos la situación de Humphrey

Kate: * al momento en que dijo eso, me sentí con un dolor frío, acompañado de escalofríos*

Winston: aunque sabemos que hay una oportunidad de encontrarlo, Tony también está buscándolo y podría buscar capturarlo o incluso a ti si vas con el grupo.

Kate: pero estoy entrenada.

Eve: lo sabemos, pero es mejor pasar desapercibidos para mantener la información que tiene y también para que Humphrey pueda volver a casa seguro y a salvó.

Kate: sólo quiero volverlo a ver...*suspire en derrota*

Winston: y lo harás * le sonrei y la abracé*

Kate: *le devolví el abrazó*

Eve: * simplemente sonrei y también la abracé* lo vamos a encontrar

Winston: vi a Eve y le sonrei sin soltar a nuestra hija*

Kate: gracias *les dije un poco entre lágrimas mientras me abrazaban. después de un rato nos separamos y dije confiada* bien y ahora ¿como puedo ayudar desde aqui?

 **PoV** **Sack en la manada oriental**

Sack: Anton ¿todo listo? * le pregunté mientras me juntaba con mi equipo de caza *

Anton: tu solo da la señal * le dije algo impaciente*

Sack: bien...ya saben que hacer...busquen a ese Omega...avisen cualquier cosa sospechosa y acabenlo

Anton: y si algún lobo interfiere nunca vio nada ni supo nada de nosotros * dije con firmeza*

Sack: Anton... sólo no seas imprudente esta vez * le dije serio antes de empezar a correr con mi equipo*

Anton: como si yo hubiera fallado la última vez... * gruñi y empecé a moverme con el otro equipo de alphas*

Sack: * mientras corría hacia el final del río en búsqueda del Omega me empecé a preguntar* ¿que pasa si no lo encontramos? ¿que haremos si nos encontramos con otros lobos o incluso con los lobos de winston? no creo que sean tan tontos como para sólo mandar a unos cuantos lobos de búsqueda y ya ...además Garth nos va a matar si no lo llevamos de vuelta * la última parte la pensé con algo de miedo* vamos eres un Alpha sack...no puedes dejar que el miedo te gane...lo encontraremos... * me dije confiado antes de aumentar el ritmo*

 **PoV Codi en las afueras de la manada con el equipo**

Codi: Okey todo listo * sonreí*

Hutch: solamente una cosa mas...

Codi: ¿si?

Hutch: estos alphas no confiaran mucho en ti, debido a que eres nuevo y también... por que muchos se enteraron de lo que hacías

codi: oh...*trague un poco de saliva un poco nervioso* ¿que tal si quieren lastimarme...o que tal si me abandonan en algún lugar? *pensé con miedo*

Hutch: tranquilo, sobrevivirás si no haces algo imprudente

Codi: aja...*dije con voz nerviosa*

Hutch: y también ...no quieras tomar el control sobre todo ¿esta bien?

Codi: s-si...*asentí rápidamente*

Hutch: calmado, sigue mis consejos y estarás bien

Codi: d-de acuerdo...* sonreí algo nervioso*

Hutch: Bien. Suerte

Codi: Gracias...* le dije antes de volver con los equipos* muy bien...síganme...hay que buscarlo * dije con voz elevada, si embargo después de decirlo todos los lobos se me quedaron viendo* salió mejor en mi mente *me dije a mi mismo en voz baja* eh...*sin pensarlo empecé a correr algo nervioso*

Hutch: ya lo escucharon... muévanse * les ordene y rápidamente empezaron a seguirlo*

Codi: *cuando voltee me sorprendí un poco al ver que me hicieron caso* ja,ja... ¡si! * grite alegre mientras corría al lado de los equipos* Humphrey...aguanta un poco mas...vamos en camino...

 **PoV? en algún punto muy cerca de Humphrey**

?:y...que estamos esperando?

?: paciencia...

?: no deberíamos guiarlo?

?: y eso aremos, simplemente denle un poco mas de tiempo

?: * en ese momento empecé a percibir un ligero aroma* problemas...

?: también los siento...

?: Calma.

?: ¡¿calma?! ¿hablas enserio?

?: estará bien, simplemente tenemos que alejarlo.

?: y como piensas hacer eso?

?:* reí un poco ante el comentario*les aguarda un largo camino...

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **ehh... este...si... bueno... ouuu...debería empezar a correr ._.**


End file.
